


~Kawanonagare~

by axingkandiri



Category: Choi Seungyoun, Korea band, UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band), byungchan, han seungwoo - Fandom, wooseok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wooseok - Freeform, han seungwoo - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axingkandiri/pseuds/axingkandiri
Summary: He had no chance to know him in the past. Now, he has it. But, the first move was wrong. The second was wrong. The third one? He does not know. He does not know that he loves him or not. is it just spur of moments? is it because of the strong desire that they have? he was not sure. He will let it flow the way water flows in the river. or should I ask God to throw the stone into the water?.
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I already uploaded this story in my twitter account. I uploaded here because I am afraid of the future. hahahahaah So I just archive the story here.

Part 1

Malam ini, mata Wooseok kembali terjaga.Kali ini pikiran terbang jauh ke 10 tahun yang akan datang. Ia sering banget dapat pertanyaan “3 tahun lagi mau apa?”. “10 tahun lagi mau jadi apa?” “Kapan mau nikah?” atau “Kapan mau punya pacar?”. Wooseok tidak pernah tahu jawabannya apa. Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah ada target jangka panjang. Mau melanjutkan pendidikan? tidak ada dalam pikirannya. Apalagi Wooseok sudah mengambil program S2 nya 4 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun setelah ia lulus kuliah. Ia bahkan mengambil S2nya di salah satu universitas swasta sehingga ia bisa mengambil kelas malam dan paginya ia bisa bekerja.

Wooseok berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali, tapi dia masih memikirkan target hidupnya. sampe akhirnya ia kembali duduk di atas kasurnya dan meminum air dari gelas yang ia letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Tidak mungkin ia jawab malam ini. Pertanyaan Byungchan, teman kerjanya, aja sulit ia jawab. Padahal Byungchan hanya bertanya ia mau makan siang apa. Tapi Wooseok akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wooseok selalu meminta Byungchan untuk Byungchan saja yang memilih untuknya, karena kalo dia yang memilih pasti pilihannya akan selalu ayam. Jangankan makan siang, Wooseok juga tidak bisa menentukan sarapan paginya. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih untuk membeli kopi di kafe kopi yang ada di lobi kantornya.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang target hidup Wooseok hanya berlangsung sebelum ia lelap dalam tidurnya. Esoknya Wooseok akan lupa itu semua. Aku kembali menjalani hari yang rasanya kaya ikutin arus air. kadang arusnya tenang dan lancar karena musim hujan datang. kadang terlalu deras karena hujan terus menerus. kadang kering karena tidak ada hujan.

Kalau orang-orang berpikir hari senin adalah hari yang menyusahkan, dan selalu dimulai dengan umpatan. Wooseok tidak. Ia akan memperlakukan hari senin seperti hari lain-lainya. Ia akan mengunci pintu apartemen lalu mengucapkan mantra.  
“senin selasa rabu kamis jum'at sabtu minggu itu nama-nama hari.”

Bagi Wooseok Semua akan berakhir dengan berangkat kerja, ketemu rekan kerja, makan siang dengan Byungchan, lalu pulang kerja di senin sampai jum'at. Untuk sabtu dan minggu, Wooseok hanya akan berakhir dengan bangun siang, lalu having a brunch, kembali rebahan dan akan terus seperti itu sampai akhir pekan berakhir. Kegiatan akhir pekan akan berbeda jika beberapa teman mengajak pergi atau bertemu dengan teman-teman dari book club. Kalau kata Byungchan, membosankan. Mungkin terlihat membosankan, tetapi bagi Wooseok tidak. Sampai sekarang ia merasa ia tidak pantas menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama hidupnya sendiri. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih menjadi karakter pendukung dan membiarkan hidupnya berjalan seperti itu.

*****

Rute menuju kantor seperti biasa padat merayap, tapi karena ini sebuah rutinitas kadang kamu bisa menebak jam berapa bisa sampai di kantor. Setelah sampai parkir kantor, biasanya Wooseok menyempatkan diri untuk membeli satu cup es americano di stall kecil di lobi.

Burung puyuh dalam belukar  
Belukar tempat persembunyian  
Rezeki tidak akan tertukar  
Masing-masing punya bagian

“Apaan si Chan pagi-pagi udah pantun aja lo? selamat pagi” Respon Wooseok saat ketemu teman kerjanya, Byungchan di depan lift. Byunchan banyak celotehnya. ngomong mulu. Tapi Wooseok suka-suka aja apalagi kalo lagi rapat tim dan Wooseok tidak bisa mencairkan suasana. Byunchan comes for the rescue!!!!!!

Byungchan ini asisten dia, tangan kananya. Sedangkan Wooseok adalah ketua tim. Di kantornya ada tiga tim untuk mengatur event-event kliennya. Wooseok sudah 2 tahun jadi ketua tim 1. Dia juga dulu adalah asisten seperti Byungchan selama 2 tahun. 1 tahun sebelumnya hanya staff biasa. Tapi dia menganggap Byunchan lebih dari asisten, dia bener-bener tangan kanan. Wooseok selalu bilang “Chan sumpah I cannot live without you. Kayaknya kalo lo resign, gue lebih baik turun jabatan atau ikut lo aja deh” . Ini bukan berarti Wooseok terlalu bergantung sama Byungchan, tapi dia terlalu nyaman.

“Seok, kita mau makan siang apa ya?” tanya Byungchan saat mereka hampir sampai di ruang kerja mereka.

“Gila Chan, ini baru jam 9.00 pagi dan kita duduk di kursi aja belom.” balas Wooseok

” Jam makan siang tuh 3 jam lagi tahu. Habis ini lo meeting, kelar-kelar udah jam makan siang. Nanti lo bingung mau apa, lebih baik lo pikirin dari sekarang”

“iya-iya. nanti gue cari inspirasi di gofood” Balas Wooseok dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Wooseok, sebagai ketua tim, punya ruangan dia sendiri. Sedangkan timnya, seperti Byungchan, mereka berada tepat di luar ruangannya. Dalam ruangan Wooseok isinya simple, hanya ada kursi, meja dan komputer untuknya bekerja. Sepaket sofa dan meja untuk menjamu tamu-tamunya yang datang ke ruangannya. Diseberangnya ada meja kotak yang dikelilingi 6 kursi setiap sisi, biasa dipakai untuk rapat timnya. Oh tidak lupa ada whiteboard.

Setelah sampai ruangannya, Wooseok segera duduk dan merapihkan notes dan dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia bawa untuk menghadap dengan bosnya. dia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9.20. 10 menit lagi dia harus segera naik pikirnya.

Wooseok bergegas merapikan dirinya, ia tidak lupa meliat refleksi dirinya di kaca kecil atas mejanya. Setelah merasa oke dengan penampilannya, ia segera mengambil notes, pulpen, dokumen dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

****  
“Oy Seok...”

“Eh Youn...” Sapa Wooseok kepada salah satu teman kerjanya saat ia sampai di depan lift. Seungyoun. Namanya adalah Seungyoun. Ia sudah mengenal dan berteman dengan Seungyoun dari SMA. Mereka juga satu fakultas dan satu jurusan yang sama saat kuliah. Namun, Wooseok lebih dahulu masuk ke kantor ini dibanding Seungyoun. Seungyoun juga masuk ke kantor ini atas rekomendasi Wooseok. Posisi Seungyoun adalah asisten, sama seperti Byungchan. Sebenarnya, bulan lalu ia mendapatkan offering untuk mengisi posisi ketua tim 2 yang kosong. Tapi dia tolak, dengan alasan dia tidak punya waktu luang untuk hobinya. Kalau masalah uang, Seungyoun tidak terlalu butuh karena dia memang dari bayi sudah kaya raya. Ibunya memiliki beberapa butik di negara ini, ayahnya adalah seorang bussiness analyst yang terkenal dan sering diundang untuk menghadiri seminar-seminar dan workshop. Terus hobi dia apa? Hobi Seungyoun itu main musik. Seungyoun punya studio musiknya sendiri. Dari SMA sampai kuliah, ada aja band yang dia buat. Seungyoun juga rajin menulis musik dan menjual karya-karyanya. Tapi kata Seungyoun itu masih tahap hobi, dia tidak mau menganggap serius hobi ini dan menjadi sumber keuangan utamanya.

“lo mau ke atas ya?”

Wooseok hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoun.

“Ada bos baru gue di ruangan Pak Dongwook”

“Serius? udah dateng dia? Bapak-bapak atau om-om?”

“Yaelah Seok, kita gini-gini kalo ketemu anak SMA dibilang om-om juga kali”

Wooseok cuma ketawa mendengar jawaban Seungyoun.

” yaudah deh. gue ke atas ya youn”

Seungyou pun pergi meninggalkan Wooseok sendirian menunggu lift datang.

Suatu hari, hari pertama Byungchan masuk kantor ini dan dia tahu Wooseok dan Seungyoun adalah teman dekat, Byungchan pernah bertanya ke mereka, kenapa mereka tidak pernah jadian? padahal mereka sama-sama jomblo dan kenal dari SMA.

“Yaelah Chan. dulu tuh yang ditaksir Seungyoun bukan gue. tapi temen gue yang lain”

Iya. Dulu Seungyoun naksir temen Wooseok yang lain. Mungkin kalau Seungyoun pada saat itu tidak suka dengan temannya, akan ada perasaan yang tumbuh. tapi untungnya tidak. Wooseok pun membiarkan perasaan itu hilang dan dekat dengan laki-laki lain saat ia kuliah.

***

Wooseok mengetuk pintu ruangan didepannya.

“Masuk” Ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Wooseok pun membuka itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan, dia melihat Bosnya, Pak Dongwook, sedang bersama seseorang, yang Wooseok pikir itu adalah bos Seungyoun yang baru.

Pak Dongwook memberikan senyum kepada Wooseok dan mempersilahkan Wooseok untuk duduk di samping orang itu. Wooseok masih belum bisa melihat wajah orang itu, hanya belakangnya saja. Dari belakang, ia bisa menilai bahwa laki-laki itu berpakaian cukup rapi, tatanan rambutnya rapi, pakai jas rapi, sepatu rapi. Mungkin jauh lebih tua darinya. Mungkin seumuran Pak Dongwook ya sekitar 40an.

Wooseok pun duduk dan melirik ke laki-laki samping kanannya.

“Wooseok, kenalin. Ini Han Seungwoo. Dia yang akan menjadi ketua tim 2. Seungwoo, ini Wooseok, Kim Wooseok. Dia ketua tim 1. Wooseok bisa bantu kamu kalau kamu kesulitan untuk projek-projek mendatang”

“Seungwoo”

“Wooseok”

Wajahnya tidak asing, tapi tidak familiar. hm Bagaimana ya. Wooseok seperti melihat tapi bingung entah dimana. Tapi yang pasti bukan om-om seperti yang dikira dirinya. Seungwoo sepertinya hanya lebih tua satu atau dua tahun darinya. Senyum yang diberikan olehnya pun tampak pas di mukanya.

Wooseok masih memandangi wajah Seungwoo setelah perkenalan singkatnya. Ia menyadari Seungwoo memiliki pipi yang tirus tapi bentuk rahangnya tegas. Bibirnya tipis tapi menggoda. Hidungnya. Poni rambut yang turun dan menyentuh area sekitar matanya.

“Wooseok”

Wooseok segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Pak Dongwook setelah dipanggil olehnya. Tapi Wooseok merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya.

“Oke Seok, bisa gak update progress event. Kali aja Seungwoo bisa bantu untuk kasih saran”

“Hm, per hari jum'at kemarin sih progressnya lancar Pak.Beberapa vendor sudah menghubungi saya untuk hal-hal apa yang akan mereka butuhkan mostly dan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan. Nanti saya akan berikan data lengkapnya. oiya, ini eventnya adalah pameran pendidikan internasional ya. ” Wooseok pun melirik kepada Seungwoo. Seungwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk memberikan respon.

“Jadi memang yang isi nanti adalah lembaga-lembaga yang memberikan beasiswa untuk kuliah di luar negeri, perusahaan agen, lembaga bahasa, dan perwakilan dari kampus. Mostly mereka yang isi si Pak” tambak Wooseok.

“Oke” responnya sambil angguk-angguk kepala lagi.

“Oiya Pak, tadi pagi Byungchan bilang sama saya kalau ada salah satu lembaga bahasa ingin mengadakan English prediction test. Dia meminta kita apakah mungkin untuk mengadakan itu? dan jika iya, mereka bertanya kira-kira akan dimana untuk tes tersebut? they say they can pay more to have the english prediction test for students who come to the expo. Tapi saya belum memberikan respon apapun terkait itu sih. Masih saya pertimbangkan. But I think I will say yes because it will help the expo to invite more students to come to the expo”

” Bagaimana Seungwoo menurutmu?”

Wooseok dan Pak Dongwook pun melihat ke arah Seungwoo dan menunggu responnya.

“Hm sebenarnya itu ide bagus si. but I will say no for now. Their intention is not to gain students coming to the expo. Ini sudah pasti benefitnya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Maybe they can pay more but it is cheaper than they do it by themselves” Jawab Seungwoo.

Wooseok terlihat tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu.

“Ok, maybe ini akan untung banget buat promosiin lembaga mereka. Tapi kan tennant lain juga dapat untung dengan mendapatkan banyak students untuk datang berkujung. I am ok if our job is to help the tenants and students si.”

“You forget something Seok. Your tenant is not only them. Masih banyak tenant lain yang andil di edu expo ini. Kalo lo say yes sama mereka untuk adain the english test, will you accept other request too?. Everyone wants to get the same treatment. If you say to one, you will say to all”

” If I can say yes to every request, I will say yes. why not? lagian gue sendiri belum tanya apa-apa ke mereka. gue sendiri belum tahu mereka akan buat test nya seperti apa? apa selama minggu or cuma weekend. I still know nothing. That's why gue bilang gue masih pertimbangkan. “

Wooseok melemparkan wajah kesalnya ke Seungwoo. Ia kesal. jelas kesal. Ini baru awal mula. Dia bahkan belum mengiyakan permintaan tersebut. Dia bahkan belum follow up lagi ke orang tersebut. Tapi Seungwoo membuat Wooseok seperti membuat kesalahan dari awal.

“WAH! saya suka cara kalian berkomunikasi. Wooseok tolong update ya ke lembaga itu mereka mau seperti apa. Seungwoo terima kasih atas responnya. Saya harap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik demi kepentingan perusahaan dan klien kita. kalian bisa pergi sekarang”

Kerja sama, my ass. ucap Wooseok dalam hati. Yang ada umur Wooseok akan pendek kalo nantinya akan seperti ini terus dengan Seungwoo.

“Ok kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian. Wooseok tunjukkan Seungwoo ruang kerjanya ya”

Wooseok tidak menjawab. Ia segera berdiri dan pergi ke luar tanpa menunggu Seungwoo.

Mereka berdua bertemu kembali di depan lift. Saling diam. tidak ada yang berbicara. Wooseok bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dan Seungwoo di pintu lift. Seungwoo menunjukkan wajah diam dan dingin. tidak sehangat saat mereka berkenalan. sedangkan Wooseok menunjukkan wajah jenuhnya.

Situasi semakin canggung kala mereka masuk ke dalam ruang lift yang diisi hanya mereka berdua.

hanya dua lantai. hanya dua lantai. pasti cepat. ucap Wooseok dalam hati.

Ting

suara pintu lift akan terbuka.

Wooseok pun segera keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Seungwoo lagi. Sejak awal dia tidak ada niat untuk menunjukkan ruangannya, yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari ruangan dia.

Wooseok segera berjalan cepat dan cepat. Ia tidak langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Tapi berhenti di meja Byungchan dan memanggil temannya itu.

“Apa si Seok?”

Wooseok diam aja, sambil melihat Seungwoo yang berjalan menuju ruangannya. Byungchan pun ikut memperhatikan Seungwoo karena Wooseok fokus ke arah sana.

“Itu siapa? Ketua tim 2?” Tanya Byunchan, tapi Wooseok tidak menjawab.

” Ganteng Seok. Pacarin gih” ucap Byunchan lagi.

“Apaan? Ganteng? Pacarin? GAK. GAK MAU” Wooseok makin kesal mendengar Byungchan dan dia segera masuk ke ruangnya.

“JANGAN LUPA PIKIRIN NANTI MAU MAKAN SIANG APA KIM WOOSEOK” ucap Byungchan sebelum dia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tired to hate someone. But this man? God, I hate him.

Part 2.

Kalian pernah kan membenci orang lain tanpa alasan jelas?  
kalau ditanya orang “kenapa si lo benci banget sama dia?” pasti pernah kan kalian jawab “ya benci aja. baru pertama kali liat aja benci. apalagi tatap muka”.

jadi mungkin itu yang dirasakan sekarang.

****

“Jadi, kenapa si bapak tim 2 ngeselin sih seok? heran deh baru pertama kali ketemu. gak biasanya lo gini” ucap Byungchan saat kita berdua sama-sama duduk di kantin kantor.

“Justru karena pertama kali ketemu. sumpah. Awalnya gue pikir dia ramah kok, kaya you got feeling that both of us could work well as a team gitu. Tapi 5 menit kemudian, pupus penilaian gue. From 7 point to zero point”

“hmmm menarik sekali statement anda. tapi seok, mungkin dia tipenya emang yang kritis kali”

“Itu enggak kritis namanya, itu ngeselin. I dont like the way he gave his opinion, kaya ngerendahin orang, kaya itu tu the stupidest thing he heard “

“sumpah. lo ga biasanya kaya gini. orang terakhir lo giniin hrd bukan sih”

i know, ga biasa kaya gini. sebenarnya aneh tapi tidak aneh. Sebenarnya pernah aja kan kita memiliki penilaian dimana orang itu di luar baik dan oke, tapi dari satu atau dua kata, penilaian yang sempurna itu jadi hancur.

****

“Kak Wooseok, tadi Kak Seungyoun bilang dia minta di share file map venue edu expo” ucap Eunsang saat kita kembali dari kantin dan kembali ke ruangan.

” hmmm Seungyoun kasih tau gak untuk apa? harusnya tim 2 tidak butuh sih”

” kurang tahu sih. tapi kata Kak Seungyoun, Pak Seungwoo butuh”

Wooseok tidak langsung menjawab, ia berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk apa Seungwoo butuh dokumen itu. Apa dia mau campur tangan? Apa dia merasa Wooseok akan tidak becus menangani event ini? Banyak banget pikiran negatif Wooseok.

“Ok. Byunchan lo bisa tanya Seungyoun gak alasannya apa? kalo menurut lo reasonable lo share file aja ” Balas Wooseok

” Eh, Chan. kasih tahu gue aja deh alasannya apa.” tambahnya segera karena tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

“Ok Seok”

****

“Seok, kata Seungyoun, Pak Seungwoo butuh itu untuk another event yang ada di edu expo. lo tau gak? katanya kalo ga jelas, lo tanya Pak Seungwoo aja.”

“Hahhhh?? apaan sih Chan. sumpah. Kan yang butuh dia, kenapa jadi gue yang repot kesana sih. Bener kan kata gue orangnya ngeselin”

” eumm ngeselin dikit si. yaudah ini mau lo apa gue yang nyamperin dia.”

” gue aja. sekarang gue kesana”

Gak bisa gini. Wooseok pusing. Wooseok pusing kenapa dia harus dihadapkan orang ngeselin dan seenaknya seperti ini. Dia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan ke ruangan sebelah.

” Hai Youn, bos lo ada di dalem gak?”

” Ada sih. lo mau tanya kenapa dia minta map ya. sorry ya Seok dia sendiri yang minta gue gak kasih tahu”

sebenarnya tidak pernah ada masalah sekalipun dengan tim 2, tapi seperti ada keyakinan kalo dengan ada dia sebagai kepala dari tim ini, gue yakin akan ada banyak bentrokan.

“it is okay. gue paham kok”

Wooseok pun segera menyudahi obrolan singkat dengan Seungyoun dan mengetuk pintu ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat temannya itu.

“masuk aja” terdengar suara dari dalam

Wooseok pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Belum banyak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali ruangan ini ditempatkan oleh ketua sebelumnya. Orang yang menggantikannya sekarang sedang menatap layar komputer dan mengetik beberapa kata.

” hmmm”

setelah membuat suara dan mendapatkan atensinya. Ia pun mengarahkan arahan matanya dari komputer ke depan pintu ruangannya

“Hai Wooseok. Sini. Silahkan duduk” baik. ucapannya kali ini cukup baik untuk menyuruh tamunya duduk.

sebagai tamu pun, Wooseok harus merespon dengan baik.

” Lo mau minum sesuatu gak? biar gue minta tolong Seungyoun untuk bawain lo”

“tidak perlu. Gue mau langsung ajah. Kenapa lo minta map edu expo? kan tim lo ga join projek ini sejauh yang gue tahu. dan kenapa lo gak langsung ngasih tahu dan maunya gue yang tanya langsung?”

“Tahan dong. satu-satu tanyanya” ucapnya manis. aneh banget, kaya aneh karena dia malah senyum.

“oke. Setelah kita pergi dari ruangan pak bos. Gue dapat telepon kalo nanti akan ada worskhop, seminar dan mungkin seperti hiburan gitu di exponya. untuk membuat acaranya lebih meriah. Gue tahu di map pasti belum ada kan. makanya gue mau liat dulu. Terus gue mesti diskusi sama lo opsi-opsinya dimana aja”

” gue belum dapat info itu”

” iya makanya sekarang gue kasih tahu”

“gak bisa. gue akan kasih kalo gue sudah dapat info langsung dari bos dan klien” nyebelin kali ini siapa yang terdengar nyebelin. Wooseok masih kesal sejak pagi dan kejadian ini buat dia kesal. Tentu dia akan terdengar nyebelin untuk orang didepannya ini.

Dia pun cuma bisa menghela napasnya. tanda bahwa yang ia dengar itu pasti sedikit membuat dirinya kesal.

“Gue akan langsung kasih lo kok kalo gue dapet briefingnya. Gue gak masalah kalo tim lo yang pegang seminar dan workhop or apapun itu. Gue cuma minta lo untuk tidak sembarangan nyuruh-nyuruh orang untuk kaya gini. This is my last time to come to your office for asking silly thing ya”

dan Wooseok segera meninggalkan ruangannya dan menyelesaikan hari ini.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was it his first move?

Part 3

Untuk pertama kalinya, kemarin Wooseok tidak baik-baik saja dengan hari senin. Pertama kalinya Wooseok lelah secara batin. Sebenarnya Wooseok sering menghadapi masalah-masalah pekerjaan, tapi dia masih baik-baik saja untuk menghadapi hari esoknya. Tapi kemarin, beberapa kejadian dengan Seungwoo, yang sebenarnya hal kecil, membuat perasaan Wooseok tidak baik-baik saja.

Selasa paginya, Wooseok memutuskan untuk ke bakery langganannya. Ia membeli sandwich tuna dan egg favoritnya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk merasa dia akan baik-baik saja dan makanan akan membantu dia merasa oke. Tidak lupa es kopi hitam yang selalu ia beli di lobi kantornya.

“Seungyoun...” Panggil Wooseok saat dia melihat sosok temannya berjalan melewatinya.

“Hey Seok..”

Mereka berdua jalan bersama menuju lift yang membawa mereka ke ruang kerja masing-masing.

“Seok, lo udah dapet email briefing untuk seminar dan workshop di edu expo?” Tanya Seungyoun saat mereka memasuki lift.

“Sudah. tadi gue cek emailnya sebelum nyetir.”

” oke oke”

“Youn. Sebelum gue kasih map-nya gue akan minta Byungchan untuk cari optional tempat untuk main stage ya. Nanti kita kasih opsi, kita prefernya dimana.”

” Oke”

“Eh ini gue harus bilang Seungwoo ni?” tanya Seungyoun tidak yakin.

Mereka pun sudah keluar dari lift dan akan segera berpisah.

“GAK USAH YOUN. GUE AJAAAAAH” jawab Wooseok kesal

Seungyoun ketawa dan meninggalkan Wooseok.

Wooseok pun segera menuju Byungchan dan meminta Byungchan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

“Chan pokoknya kalo udah selesai kasih tahu gue ya. terus nanti gue liat. kalau gue udah oke, lo langsung print kasih ke Seungyoun langsung” Jelas Wooseok. Byungchan cuma iya-iya aja di kursinya.

“Satu lagi. Kalo mereka ada pertanyaan, tanya lewat email aja atau tulis di kertas terus kasih ke lo. jangan langsung ke gue” tambahnya

“Iya Wooseok. Paham”

Sebisa mungkin. Sebisa mungkin Wooseok harus mengurangi komunikasi langsung dengan Seungwoo.

****

Siang ini, Wooseok, Seungyoun dan Byungchan makan siang bersama di luar. Mereka memutuskan makan di luar kantor karena bosan dengan makanan yang ada di kantin kantor. dan Wooseok ingin makan pho katanya.

“Seok, lo tau gak kalo Seungwoo itu satu fakultas sama kita di kampus?” Tanya Seungyoun saat kita semua selesai memesan makan dan minum.

“hah? serius lo? tapi emang agak familiar tapi gue gak kenal si”

“iya. cuma beda jurusan aja. dia ambil bisnisnya. dan satu tahun di atas kita. “

“oh pantes. gak pernah liat” jawab Wooseok mulai acuh.

“mau yang bikin kaget gak?”

“apa lagi?” sekarang Byungchan yang ingin tahu.

“Seungwoo tuh dulu salah satu teman dekat mantan lo Seok”

Tentu saja Wooseok kaget dan langsung membuka mata lebarnya ke Seungyoun.

“Youn....serius. boong banget?” Wooseok masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. tidak mungkin dunia sesempit ini.

“Serius gue. Dia kenal banget sama mantan lo”

” Mantan Wooseok kan cuma satu yang diceritain ke gue” tangkas Byungchan.

“Ya emang cuma satu. tapi lamaaaaaaaaaa....” canda Seungyoun, disusul dengan pukulan ke tangannya dari Wooseok.

“Heh lo ngaca ya. Mantan lo juga cuma Sejin dan lamaaaaaaaaaaaa....”

“Ya tapi kan gue gak ditinggal pergi Seok...”

“Seungyoun ih...ngeselin banget sumpah. “

Obrolan mereka pun berhenti sesaat saat mereka pramusaji menghidangkan makanan dan minuman mereka.

“Eh Seok, did you still love him?” asking Seungyou suddenly.

“No, I dont know sih. haahaha. But I don't wanna know about him anymore hehe “

“Yeah Finally. You can move on. Find another man dude “

” Talk to yourself before talk to mine yaaa Cho Seungyoun”

Mereka bertiga pun menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

****

“Guys jangan lupa nanti ada welcoming party bos gue ya jam 7 di 88. Datang lo semua...” Kata Seungyoun

“Hah? Apaan? kok gue gak tahu chan..”

“Tadi pagi gue kasih tau lo ya pas gue kasih map. lo aja gak denger”

“Gak dateng ah gue “

“Seok, kalo lo ga dateng. Malu kali tim 1” balas Byungchan dan disetujui oleh Seungyoun

“Dateng aja sih. tapi jangan minum lo “

“tau lo. jangan minum ah “

“Dih..masa udah dateng ke party gak minum. gak akan mabok gue”

“Terserah. yang penting kalo lo mabok gue ga mau nanggung betapa kacau lo entar ” Balas Byunchan dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

“Dengerin kata Byungchan. Lo tahu sendirikan lo kalo mabok gimana”

Seungyoun pun meninggalkannya.

***

“Seok ayok berangkat...”

Wooseok melirik jam dinding di ruangannya dan menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pm

” bentar gue beberes dulu ya “

“Gue bareng sama lo yaa...”

” hah kenapa? lo ga bareng pacar lo?”

” Enggak. Mobil dia ditebengin yang lain juga”

Byungchan ni punya pacar. Baru 6 bulan. Staff tim 3. Sejun namanya. Anaknya aneh. tapi kalo kata Wooseok, mereka pasangan lucu. Lucu banget. Karena Sejun tiba-tiba ngelucu terus Byunchan jijik liat pacarnya kaya gitu. Tapi abis itu nagih liat pacarnya kaya gitu. Aneh banget.

Mereka pun segera bergegas ke tempat parkir dan pergi menuju lokasi. tidak jauh . Hanya 15 menit. Wooseok dapat menyetir mobilnya dengan santai karena dia tidak mau datang tepat waktu juga apalagi hari ini dia berhasil tidak berhubungan dengan Seungwoo di kantor.

“Inget lo ya jangan minum banyak-banyak. Gue pulang sama Sejun soalnya” Celoteh Byungchan saat mereka akan sampai di tempat pesta. Wooseok tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dia melihat orang-orang yang dia kenal. Dia melihat Seungyoun. Dia sudah menyisakan tempat untuk Wooseok dan Byungchan. Tapi tempat duduk yang dipilih tidak jauh dari orang itu.

Seungyoun pun melambaikan tangannya saat mereka berdua ada di dekat pintu masuk dan memberikan tanda untuk duduk dekat dengannya. dan juga Seungwoo.

Seunyoun percis duduk di samping Seungwoo. dan tempat duduk yang kosong, salah duanya adalah di depan Seungyoun dan seungwoo. Byungchan dengan sigapnya duduk di depan Seungyoun karena tepat samping kursi yang dia pilih ada kekasihnya. Wooseok pun dengan malas duduk tepat di depan Seungwoo.

Wooseok melirik keseseorang di depannya dan Wooseok sadar bahwa Seungwoo juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Wooseok segera membuang mukanya dan melihat ke arah lain dan minum satu gelas kecil soju di depannya.

Wooseok masih mengingat obrolan dia dan Seungyoun tentang Seungwoo mengenal mantannya saat kuliah itu. Ia mengingat masa-masa itu yang mana ia tidak pernah melihat sosok di depannya kala itu. Ia hampir mengenal kawan mantannya saat itu. Tapi tidak dengan orang ini. Bahkan Mantannya tidak pernah menyebut nama laki-laki ini. Tanpa Wooseok sadari Wooseok sudah menegak dua gelas tambahan setelah pusing dengan pikirannya.

Acara pun dibuka dengan Seungyoun selaku MC. Dia memberikan kesempatan Pak Dongwook untuk mengucapkan satu atau dua kata.

“Oke. Sekarang kita berikan kesempatan kepada yang lain untuk mengucapkan satu atau dua kata menyambut kedatangan Pak Seungwoo.....Ya Wooseok silahkan”

Wooseok lansung batuk berkali-kali saat mendengar permintaan Seungyoun. Satu gelas air diletakkan di depan nya untuk menghentikan batuknya. Wooseok tahu siapa yang memberikan minuman itu karena datangnya dari depannya. Ia pun segera minum air itu. Wooseok melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seungyoun dan memberikan tanda kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan permintaannya itu. Wooseok beneran tidak mau. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

“Kim Wooseok....Kim Wooseok....Kim Wooseok” rekan-rekan kerja lain mulai bersorak dan mendukung Seungyoun supaya Wooseok berdiri dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

Setelah batuknya hilang, Wooseok pun berdiri. Dia mengambil sendok yang ada didepannya, dan dibuat seakan-akan itu adalah mic.

“oke.oke. Kita masih ingat betul bagaimana Hwang Minhyun memimpin tim 2. Saya masih ingat betul saya sering berdiskusi kepada beliau jika saya membutuhkan bantuannya hehehehe tapi beliau sudah tidak ada disini dan digantikan oleh seseorang yang saya yakin sama baiknya dengan Hwang Minhyun. Saya yakin akan ada banyak hal yang saya bisa pelajari darinya. Saya yakin saya dan tim saya juga dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengannya. Terima kasih telah datang dan bergabung dengan kami”

Wooseok segera duduk setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, pandangannya masih jatuh ke sosok yang didepannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan olehnya itu terdengar tulus atau tidak. Dia bahkan tidak paham apakah dia benar-benar berharap dapat bekerja sama dengan Seungwoo atau tidak. Karena sampai detik ini Wooseok masih belum bisa bersikap profesional dan masih membawa perasaan jengkelnya terhadap orang ini.

Wooseok pun menegak lagi-lagi minuman di depannya. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang dia minum. Acara kembali berlangsung dengan makan-makan daging dan minuman beralkohol. Pak Dongwook sudah pergi dan membiarkan karyawannya bebas menikmati malamnya.

Byungchan dan Seungyoun sudah beberapa kali mengingatkan Wooseok untuk tidak lanjut minum. Tapi Wooseok tidak bisa ditahan. Dia sangat ingin minum sekarang. Setiap melihat orang di depan ini, dia terus merasa haus dan ingin minum.

“seok..seok udah seok. Kim Wooseok lo udah mabok seok. sumpah lo ga bisa nyetir kalo kaya gini”  
ucapan Byunchan sudah tidak bisa didengar lagi oleh Wooseok karena pikiran Wooseok sudah tidak ada. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu sadar dengan area disekitarnya.

“Youn...ini Wooseok giman youn. anaknya udah teler ni”

“Wooseok...seok”

“Youn......Cho Seungyoun” Panggil Wooseok saat temannya sudah berada disampingnya. Wooseok memegang pipi Seungyoun.

“dia ............. diaaaaaaaaaaaa.....” Ucap Wooseok sambil menunjuk kearah Seungwoo. Seungyoun berusaha menurunkan tangan Wooseok yang menunjuk ke arah Seungwoo. Seungwoo pun sadar karena sedari tadi fokus dia hanya ke Wooseok yang tidak berhenti minum.

“Youn......seungyoun.............” panggil wooseok lagi.

“Youn...gimana ni? kita cari supir aja? gue ga bisa antar Wooseok karena Sejun mabok juga ni”

“bentar bentar gue telepon kantornya dulu” Balas Seungyoun dan segera mengambil hapenya.

“Seungyoun, biar Wooseok pulang sama saya aja. Kebetulan saya tinggal mobil di kantor.”

“Hah? Seriusan Woo?”

Seungyoun cukup kaget mendengar penawaran Seungwoo secara Wooseok tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya dan first meeting mereka kurang baik.

“Iya gapapa. lebih bahaya panggil supir ga si.”

“iya sih. Gimana chan?”

Byungchan pun bingung. Tapi mereka tidak ada pilihan. Mereka tahu Wooseok akan marah sama mereka kalo tahu.

“yaudah deh youn..mau gimana lagi.”

“oke. kalian tahu alamat Wooseok kan?”

” Tahu. gue kirim lewat pesan ya”

Seungyoun pun segera membantu Wooseok yang sudah tidak sadar untuk ke mobilnya. Seungwoo berjalan di belakang Seungyoun dan Wooseok. Byungchan mengikuti mereka sambil merangkul pacarnya yang masih setengah sadar.

Setelah memastikan Wooseok aman di kursi belakang. Seungyoun kembali meyakinkan Seungwoo dengan keputusannya.

“yakin gue.”

“oke deh. lo tau alamatnya gak? kalo ga tahu dan bingung telepon gue ya woo. ” Seungwoo hanya memberikan acungan jempol. Dia segera masuk ke bagian supir dan memasang seat belt. Tidak lupa membuka pesan dari Seungyoun untuk mengetahui alamat rumah Wooseok.

Seungwoo cukup kaget dengan alamat yang diberikan, tapi tidak lama ia tersenyum. Sebelum mulai menjalankan mobil Wooseok, ia melihat ke arah belakang dan memastikan bahwa orang itu tidak sadar. Seungwoo pun menjalankan mobil itu.

“Youn...besok gue ga masuk ya. gue takut diamuk Wooseok” Ucap Byungchan setelah mobil Wooseok pergi meninggalkan parkiran.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Rabu pagi, Wooseok bisa mendengar langsung suara alarm dari handphonenya. Sudah lama baginya bangun tidur saat alarm berdering. Biasanya Wooseok selalu bangun setengah jam sebelum alarm pertamanya bunyi.

Jam 6 pagi. Dia hapal betul alarm pertamanya itu jam 6 pagi. Wooseok segera membuka matanya. Langit-langit gelap yang tidak familiar dengan memorinya, membuat otaknya pusing. Wooseok segera mendudukkan dirinya dan mencari kacamata yang biasa ia letakkan di nakas samping kasurnya. Tapi tidak ada. Wooseok sudah melepas lensa sebelum keluar kantor. Wooseok sedang berpikir dimana dia meletakkan kacamatanya. Sejujurnya dia baik-baik saja jika tidak pakai kacamata. Namun sudah kebiasaan bagi Wooseok untuk memakai kacamata di rumah. Rumah? Sejak kapan dia ada di rumah?  
Wooseok berpikir bagaimana ia kembali ke rumah? Dia hanya mengingat dia minum...lalu masuk mobil..lalu dia kejedot pintu. Wooseok mengingat rasa sakit karena kepalanya terbentur pintu. Dia memegang kepalanya. Lalu, dia melempar dirinya ke kasur. tunggu...dia dilempar atau melempar?

Wooseok pun segera melihat dirinya yang tidak berpakaian lengkap, hanya tinggal pakaian dalamnya. Dia tidak panik, tapi dia pusing. Dengan siapa ia pulang semalam? Seungyoun? Tidak mungkin. inibukan kamar Seungyoun. Dia hafal betul kamar temannya itu. Byungchan? Lebih tidak mungkin.

Ceklek.

Pandangan Wooseok beralih ke arah depan pintu kamar. Ia kenal betul orang itu.

“Seungwoo?” panggil Wooseok pelan. Ia tidak yakin kenapa bisa ada Seungwoo.

“Hai Seok. pusing deh lo pasti. Bangun yuk. Gue udah buatin lo sarapan.” ucapnya dan langsung balik arah.

“Eh. tapi jangan lupa pakai baju dulu. Kalau mau pake baju gue ambil aja di lemari.” tambahnya dan kembali menutup pintu.

Wooseok segera mengambil handphone dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kedua temannya.

****

Setelah berpakaian kembali, tapi tidak menggunakan pakaiannya, ia memakai baju seungwoo yang dua kali lebih besar. Bajunya sangat bau alkohol dan membuat wooseok semakin pusing.  
Wooseok agak ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar dan bertemu dengan Seungwoo di rumah ini. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam sini apalagi mereka berdua harus bekerja. tambah lagi, dia tidak tahu berapa lama jarak yang akan ditempuh untuk sampai ke rumahnya darisini.

Wooseok menghirup napas panjang dan membuang napasnya kasar. Dengan percaya diri, ia membuka pintu kamar Seungwoo dan keluar dari sana. Ia bisa melihat tidak jauh dari situ ada sofa lebar yang diatasnya ada bantal dan selimut. Ah Seungwoo pasti tidur disitu semalam, pikir wooseok. Wooseok pun bisa menemukan Seungwoo di area dapur tidak jauh dari tempat ia tidur semalam.

Wooseok menghampirinya saat Seungwoo sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam teko kecil di meja pantry. Terlihat seungwoo sudah menyiapkan semangkuk nasi, sup dan makanan lainnya di atas meja.

“Seungwoo”

“eh duduk seok”

“enggak deh. gue langsung balik aja. lagian rumah gue jauh kan darisini”

“Jauh? lo keluar darisini aja udah nyampe seok” balas seungwoo santai.

Wooseok pun segera bergegas keluar dan melihat pintu apartemennya tepat berada di depan rumah ini. Seungwoo adalah tetangganya. Seungwoo tinggal di depan rumahnya.

” udah yuk, sarapan dulu. gue udah masak ni pagi-pagi” ajak Seungwoo lagi

Wooseok pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah seungwoo dan duduk di area pantry.

“minum tehnya ya seok. biar pusingnya hilang” ucapnya dan memberikan satu gelas honey tea.  
Wooseok segera meminum teh hangat tersebut. Benar saja, keadaannya jauh lebih baik setelah mimum teh tersebut.

Seungwoo memperhatikan Wooseok yang sedang menikmati teh nya. Ia tersenyum melihat orang di depannya.

“makan ya seok” Wooseok hanya memberi respon sebuah anggukan.

Seungwoo kembali tersenyum melihat laki-laki didepannya.

Wooseok menyadari yang daritadi diliatin pun melihat ke arang Seungwoo yang masih tersenyum melihatnya.

“Kenapa lo?”

“Seneng deh lo daritadi jinak Seok” Balas Seungwoo. Kali ini Seungwoo mulai menyantap sarapannya.

“emangnya gue binatang liar”

“emang. lo liar tahu dari awal aja lo gak ada nurut-nurutnya sama gue” candanya.

“dih. geli. Sumpah geli banget.”

Wooseok pun terlihat menyudahi sarapannya dan minum kembali tehnya itu. Ia segera berdiri dan siap meninggalkan rumah seungwoo.

“Thanks ya udah bantuin gue”

“tunggu” Seungwoo menahan tangan wooseok ketika dia akan meninggalkan area makan mereka

“apalagi?”

“lo harus anterin gue ke kantor karena gue ga bisa balik ke kantor semalam” pintanya. Wooseok hanya bisa menghela napas. Wooseok harus bersabar karena Seungwoo telah membantunya pulang semalam.

“Gue tunggu satu jam lagi di depan”

Wooseok pun segera keluar dari rumah itu.

*****

Tepat satu jam setelah pertemuan dengan Seungwoo, Wooseok segera keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Seungwoo sudah menunggu sambil memainkan hapenya.

“hai”

Seungwoo melihat kearahnya dan tanpa membalas sapa Wooseok. Ia segera menuju pintu lift.

****

Keduanya sampai di kantor tepat waktu. Tidak ada obrolan sepanjang perjalanan itu. Wooseok lebih memilih mendengarkan radio langganannya, sedangkan Seungwoo lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan telepon genggamnya. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk mulai pembicaraan, walaupun Wooseok sebenarnya ingin. tapi sedikit.

Dari parkir, Wooseok seperti biasa mampir ke kafe kopi di lobi dan membeli es amerikanonya. Seungwoo lanjut berjalan sendiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Selesai membeli kopi, Wooseok melihat Byungchan yang baru sampe lobi.

“Byungchan!” panggil wooseok dan menunggu Byungchan untuk menghampirinya.

“Seok.....woooseok” Byungchan yang melihat bos nya menunggu, berlari-lari kecil dan segera memeluknya erat.

“Seok, gue sempet watir gue terima berita duka sampe tadi pagi lo kirim pesan “

“sialan.. lo tuh ya. kok bisa-bisanya seungwoo antar gue balik?”

“dia yang mau. awalnya gue mikir, takut lo kenapa-napa. tapi kan dia baru bekerja dua hari. yaudah deh. tapi lo sampe kan?”

“sampe mana? “

“hah gimana seok lo ga sampe?”

mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada Seungyoun yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

“pagiii geng....ada apa nih udah siang masih disini, bukannya naik?”

Wooseok yang mendengar seungyoun langsung memukul lengan temannya itu.

“Duh Seok..sakit tahu. salah gue apa si?”

“salah lo adalah lo ga anterin gue pulang”

“eh kan ada Seungwoo”

” Seungwoo masa ga anterin wooseok sampe rumah youn” sambar Byungchan.

kini mereka bertiga sudah di dalam lift. Wooseok menahan dirinya karena terlalu banyak orang di dalam lift dan dia tidak mau yang lain mendegar obrolan mereka. Segera pintu lift terbuka, tanpa kompromi mereka bertiga berjalan mengarah ke ruangan Wooseok.

“Seok coba jelasin kenapa bisa lo ga nyampe rumah?” Tanya seungyoun saat mereka semua sudah duduk manis di sofa ruangan wooseok.

“gila ya lo semua. gue ga sadar gitu dikasih ke orang lain”

“bukan orang lain seok. bos gue tuh”

“gak peduli. yang pasti gue semalem nyampenya bukan ke kasur gue, tapi ke kasur dia”

“HAH?KOK BISA?” byungchan cukup keras mengatakannya. seungyoun juga tak kalah kaget. tentu kaget karena mereka mendengar hal di luar dugaan mereka.

“Seok sumpah gue kasih alamat lo kok. jelas banget.”

“iya lo kasih alamat gue youn. tapi lo ga kasih password masuk ke pintu gue. Seungwoo cerita di telepon lo tapi hape lo mati” tambah wooseok. Wooseok sebenarnya gemes sama seungyoun karena gara-gara dia tidak angkat telepon, Seungwoo tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen dia. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya disalahkan ke Seungyoun, karena dia sendiri tidak sadar. Seungwoo cerita kalau dia sudah berusaha membangunkan Wooseok. Namun, Wooseok hanya meracau tidak jelas.

“Karena dia gak tahu password apartemen gue dan ga enak sama orang-orang selantai, dia bawa masuk gue jadinya”

“wait...tunggu .. tunggu deh seok. kok bisa Seungwoo langsung bawa masuk? emangnya dekat apartemen kalian? satu tower?”

“bukan satu tower lagi chan, apartemen dia exactly depan apartemen gue. kaget gak lo?” jawab wooseok. Wooseok cuma bisa menghela napas panjang membayangkan dirinya bertetangga dengan Seungwoo.

“anjirt. pantes kemaren dia senyum-senyum liat alamat lo seok. bukan main bos gue”

“terus..terus..lo di dalam gimana? Seungwoo ngapa-ngapain lo gak? lo pake baju kan?”

Pertanyaan Byungchan tentu saja membuat Wooseok kaget, karena dia sendiri lupa kalo dia tadi pagi tidak pakai baju. Dia sendiri cuma pake boxernya aja. tadi pagi dia terlalu pusing memikirkan kenapa ada seungwoo? kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar seungwoo? Wooseok beneran lupa untuk bertanya kenapa dia tidak berpakain lengkap.

Diamnya Wooseok, membuat Byungchan dan Seungyoun seperti tahu sesuatu. Mereka seperti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan orang di depannya.

“Seok tadi pagi pantat lo sakit gak?” tanya Seungyoun. Pertanyaan Seungyoun tentu saja dibalas pukulan oleh Wooseok.

“Gila ya otak lo. enggak lah. tapi...gue gak pake baju masa” Suara Wooseok semakin pelan tapi temen-temennya denger.

“Mungkin Seungwoo bukain baju lo kali hihihi hebat juga bos gue.caring banget”

“enggak mungkin....tapi dia ga ngomong apa-apa masa”

Mereka bertiga pun terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Wooseok mengusir mereka berdua karena sudah masuk jam kerja.

“Youn, lo tanya bos lo coba kenapa dia bugilin Wooseok?” Tanya byungchan saat mereka hendak keluar dari ruangan wooseok.

“BYUNGCHAN. MULUT LO YA”  
tentu Wooseok denger. tentu dia kesal. tapi penasaran dan juga malu.  
published with write.as


	5. Part 5

Wooseok berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Ia tahu ia butuh jawaban kenapa seungwoo melepaskan bajunya? Ia butuh tahu kenapa dia tidak pakai baju tadi pagi? Ia tahu bahwa ia harus segera menyusun beberapa daftar dan melaporkannya ke Pak Dongwook. Wooseok hanya bisa menghela napas karena dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Seungwoo di kantor Pak Dongwook.

Sebelum ketemu Pak Dongwook, tidak lupa Wooseok melihat dirinya di kaca rias kecil di atas mejanya. Dia menata kembali rambutnya dan memastikan dirinya rapi untuk bertemu dengan bos nya.

“Chan gue ke atas duluan ya. Kalo gue lama, lo makan duluan aja sama Seungyoun. ” Byungchan hanya memberikan jempolnya untuk merespon ucapan Wooseok.

ketika berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa dia ke 2 lantai di atas, ia bertemu Seungwoo yang juga pergi ke arah yang sama. Seungwoo menyadari kehadiran wooseok, saat keduanya sama-sama menunggu pintu lift. Seungwoo tidak berani menatap atau melihat secara langsung laki-laki disampingnya. Ia hanya berani melihat Wooseok dari pantulan pintu lift kaca itu. Tentu saja dia akan pura-pura tidak melihat secara langsung juga. Seungwoo akan menegakkan kepala dan melihat lurus ke depan.

Wooseok juga tahu ada kehadiran Seungwoo. Ia juga tidak berani melihat bahkan melirik secara langsung. Sama seperti Seungwoo, Wooseok hanya melihat pantulan Seungwoo dari pintu kaca itu. Mereka sama-sama tidak sadar aktivitas yang mereka lakukan itu sama sampe pintu lift itu terbuka.

Wooseok berjalan mendahului Seungwoo saat pintu lift sudah terbuka kembali. Tidak lama mereka akan rapat dengan Pak Dongwook. Tentu saja rapat mereka kali ini tidak berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka di ruang yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha mempertahankan opininya. Wooseok berusaha mempertahankan bahwa menurut dia main stage di center expo akan sangat bagus dan strategis. Tapi tidak bagi Seungwoo. Seungwoo memiliki pendapatnya sendiri. Pak Dongwook hanya tersenyum saja melihat keduanya seperti itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Seungwoo beranjak terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Wooseok.

“Han Seungwoo ” Panggil Wooseok saat keduanya sudah berada di luar ruangan. Seungwoo tidak menjawab, tapi dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

“kita perlu bicara. ikuti aku” Wooseok berjalan mendahului Seungwoo dan memimpin jalan.

Mereka tiba di rooftop kantor. Rooftop kantor mereka hanya ada beberapa kursi panjang, pohon-pohon yang tidak banyak daunnya dan tong sampah. Wooseok melirik jam yang di tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi akan ada beberapa karyawan yang kesini untuk menghabiskan rokok dan berbincang-bincang dengan sesama karyawan. Wooseok harus berbicara sekarang atau dia mau didengar orang lain, pikirnya.

Seungwoo sejak tadi hanya diam saja mengikuti keinginan Wooseok. Dia tidak masalah jam makan siang mundur, dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki depannya ini. Seungwoo juga tidak masalah jika setiap rapat dia harus adu argumen dengan Wooseok. Dia senang melakukannya. Kadang saat mereka adu argumen, Seungwoo merasakan ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu ia debatkan dengan Wooseok. Namun, ia merasa itu sangat penting untuk dibicarakan dan pasti lucu jika itu membuat Wooseok mendengus kesal.

“Seungwoo” Wooseok memanggil karena sejak mereka sampai 5 menit yang lalu, mereka berdua masih diam.

“why was I naked this morning?” sambung Wooseok.

Seungwoo tidak menyangka Wooseok akan bertanya hal ini. Ia pikir Wooseok akan bertanya ini saat mereka sarapan pagi tadi. Tapi tidak dilakukannya, sehingga Seungwoo pikir itu bukan masalah untuk Wooseok.

Pandangan Wooseok memang tidak ke arah Seungwoo. Sejak tadi ia memandang ke arah langit, tapi karena Seungwoo tetap tidak memberikan respon. Wooseok terpaksa melihat kearahnya. Seungwoo terlihat sedang menahan senyumnya dan itu membuat Wooseok menjadi kesal.

“Kok lo nahan senyum gitu? kan gue nanya kenapa gue telanjang tadi pagi?”

Sekarang Seungwoo sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. Bahkan Seungwoo tertawa cukup keras. Wooseok bingung karena tidak pernah melihat Seungwoo seperti ini. Tapi dia juga kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

“Seungwoo gue serius. kenapa lo malah ketawa? Did something happen between us last night?”

Wooseok sebenarnya tidak mau bertanya sejauh itu. Dia hanya ingin bertanya kenapa dia tidak pakai baju ajah. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Wooseok yang dianggap cukup serius itu, Seungwoo berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Wooseok sekarang, bahkan semakin dekat dan dekat. Ketika Seungwoo merasa jarak diantara mereka sudah terlalu dekat, ia mengarahkan dirinya ke telinga Wooseok.

“I won't tell you Wooseok. You have to remember what you did and you said on my bed” bisiknya

Seungwoo segera pergi dan Wooseok cukup kaget dan hanya bengong. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Wooseok untuk kembali sadar.

“Udah gila. Seungwoo gila” Umpatnya dan Wooseok pun pergi meninggalkan atap kantor.

***

Setelah obrolan singkatnya dengan Seungwoo, Wooseok berusaha menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal. Ia berusaha memenuhi harinya dengan tumpukkan pekerjaan sehingga ia tidak ingat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Wooseok juga tidak berusaha mengingat kejadian di ruang tidur Seungwoo lagi. Ia sudah menganggap itu tidak ada.

Jum'at paginya, Wooseok seperti biasa membeli es americano dan dengan tambahan ham and cheese toast. Wooseok mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya, sehingga ia bisa menikmati sarapannya itu. Wooseok sangat berharap bahwa hari jum'at ini akan berjalan dengan baik.

Terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu ruangannya, Wooseok segera menghabiskan gigitan terakhir toastnya dan meminum kopinya.

Masuk. ucapnya.

Wooseok cukup kaget ketika melihat Seungwoo lah yang datang ke ruangannya. Ia pikir akan Byungchan (ah tidak mungkin Byungchan tidak pernah mengetuk), rekan setimnya, atau Seungyoun. Tapi kali ini Seungwoo berdiri di ujung ruangannya. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Wooseok.

Wooseok hanya menatap Seungwoo dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu. Seungwoo segera duduk di kursi seberang tempat Wooseok duduk sekarang. Wooseok tidak melarang, karena memang sudah seharusnya dia mempersilahkan Seungwoo untuk duduk.

“Ada apa?” Wooseok sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi. Kedatangan Seungwoo ke ruangannya ini aneh apalagi Wooseok berusaha menghindari Seungwoo dua hari ini.

“Sepertinya hari ini kamu akan cukup sibuk” Seungwoo menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok dengan tenang.

“Maksud lo apa?”

” Sepertinya..”

“Gue gak mau ada kata sepertinya.” Sanggah Wooseok memotong penjelasan Seungwoo.

” Oke. Jadi Yuvin, dari tim gue, gak sengaja bocorin yang english test itu ke tennant lain. Dia tidak tahu kalo ini confidential, karena lo belum membuat keputusan regarding this, right? So my team has to call some tenants because we offer and explain them about the seminar and workshop that we'll have in the event. While Yuvin was explaining the workshop, he also spilled about the English prediction test from another tenant. I guessed they were a bit mad at us, because we tried to keep a secret. So I think I need to tell you before they contact you or your team.”

Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia menunggu reaksi Wooseok. Ia yakin Wooseok akan marah, tapi lebih baik Wooseok langsung marah kepadanya daripada marah kepada timnya.

Setelah mendengarkan Seungwoo, Wooseok hanya menghela napasnya panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa dia harus marah atau tidak. tapi yang pasti dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya ke tim seungwoo. Ini juga kesalahan dia yang menunggu-nunggu konfirmasi kliennya.

“Ok. I'll handle it. I will contact and explain it to them soon” Wooseok berusaha menampilkan dirinya dengan tenang, walaupun dalam hati dan otaknya ini rumit. rumit karena dia masih ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Seungwoo. Namun, dia ada masalah sekarang.

“Ok, I leave it to you then. Kalo lo butuh bantuan, just call me or Seungyoun if you feel uncomfortable”

Aah he knew that I feel uncomfort around him, pikir Wooseok.

Seungwoo segera beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan Wooseok.

***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, Wooseok sudah menghabiskan 11 dari 24 jam dalam sehari berada di dalam ruangannya. Ia baru saja selesai mengontak salah satu kliennya terkait isu hari ini. Tidak hanya dia tapi Wooseok juga meminta teman-teman satu tim untuk mengontak hal lain. Ia juga cukup lelah karena otaknya harus bekerja sangat cepat untuk menyusun perencanaan, regulasi, aturan, lalu dia harus berdiskusi segera dengan Pak Dongwook. Setelah semua selesai, dia harus menjelaskan ke timnya dan mulai menyebarkan informasi tersebut.

Wooseok barely able to touch his lunch, his late lunch that becomes his dinner. What he only had today was only three glasses of ice americano. He knows it was not food, tapi Wooseok tidak ada nafsu untuk menyentuh makanan yang dibelikan oleh Byungchan.

Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya di ruangan ini, teman-teman setimnya sudah ia pinta pulang karena sudah lewat dari jam kerja. Sedangkan, Wooseok sendiri, setelah mengontak klien terakhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruangannya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menyetir mobilnya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan mobilnya di kantor karena beberapa jam lagi adalah weekend.

satu jam lagi, aku akan pulang satu jam lagi. ucapnya dalam hati.

Tepat Wooseok ingin memejamkan matanya, seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

“You're still here?”

Wooseok memiringkan wajahnya ke arah pintu dan ia bisa melihat jelas seungwoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegangi ganggang pintu.

“So are you”

Seungwoo hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Seungwoo bisa melihat jelas wajah kusut Wooseok saat wooseok bangun dari tidurnya.

“Kenapa tidak pulang?” Seungwoo masih berdiri di tempat yang sama saat dia bertanya hal ini.

“I just finished and I need to take a break. I cannot drive like this or I'll end up in hospital”

Wooseok segera beranjak dari sofanya, dan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia menyesap es kopi yang sudah tidak jadi es itu sampai habis. Ia membuang lunch box yang dibelikan Byungchan ke tempat sampah karena ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa makan itu. Wooseok merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

“Lo masih disini?” Tanya wooseok ketika dia sadar Seungwoo masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

“Mau minum gak?” sebuah tawaran itu datang dari mulut Han Seungwoo. Kim Wooseok yang ditawarkan hanya bisa diam dan berpikir.

Seungwoo hari ini aneh banget. pagi dan malam ini dia ke ruangan wooseok. terus sekarang ajak dia minum. aneh banget pikir wooseok.

” Gue capek banget. “ keluh Wooseok.

“atau lo mau minum di tempat gue?” kali ini Wooseok yang memberikan penawaran.

“Kayaknya gue gak akan bisa tidur juga kalo ga minum” tambahnya

“Tapi lo bawa mobil gue ya. Gue gak sanggup nyetir”

Seungwoo just nods his head and lead him to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. this chapter consists of mature content. So please be responsible while you read this. Thank you

Seungwoo berhasil memakirkan mobil Wooseok dengan baik di basement. Keduanya segera turun dari mobil dan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai apartemen mereka. Seungwoo membawa kantong belanjaan berisi minuman yang akan mereka habiskan malam ini. Sebelum memasuki area komplek apartemen mereka, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket kecil. Seungwoo membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang turun, karena Wooseok sedang tertidur lelap. Wooseok langsung tertidur ketika mobil baru menjauhi area perkantor. dan Wooseok segera terbangun kembali saat Seungwoo kembali membeli minuman tersebut.

Keduanya tidak ada yang melemparkan pertanyaan atau obrolan sama sekali sampai mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Wooseok. Wooseok juga hanya memberikan gesture 'masuk' kepada Seungwoo saat Wooseok sudah membuka pintu apartemennya. Seungwoo segera masuk dan membututi Wooseok yang sudah masuk duluan.

“You can sit there” Wooseok menunjuk sofa panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari dapur. Interior kamar Wooseok sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan apartemen Seungwoo. Ketika kalian masuk apartemennya, kalian akan langsung bertemu dengan kitchen di samping kanan. tidak jauh dari situ akan ada meja bar, sama seperti yang ada di tempat Seungwoo. Lalu tidak jauh dari meja bar, ada sofa panjang dan meja kaca, di depannya ada tv lcd. di belakang sofa itu adalah kamar Wooseok.

Seungwoo duduk di sofa itu dan meletakkan kantong belanjaan di atas meja kaca. Wooseok segera menyusul duduk dan membawa beberapa snack, kacang, yang ia simpan di lemari penyimpanan.

“Kan lo belom makan, kenapa malah makan kacang” ucap Seungwoo saat Wooseok duduk tidak jauh darinya.

“ya gue juga belom makan, tapi lo ngajak minum” Wooseok sudah membuka satu kaleng minuman dan segera menyesapnya.

“mau makan mie gak?” Wooseok segera menggeleng kepalanya. Wooseok hanya butuh minum. Menghilangkan lelah lebih tepat daripada mengisi perutnya. lagian perutnya tidak terasa lapar sama sekali.

“mau main aja gak?” tawar Wooseok.

“main apa?”

“hmmmm apa yaa? ga tau sih.. tapi daripada diem”  
tidak ada yang melanjutkan obrolan dan sibuk meminum satu kaleng minuman tersebut sampai habis.

“Truth or dare aja deh” sambung wooseok ketika Seungwoo sedang membuka kaleng keduanya. “mau gak?” Wooseok juga menegak kembali kaleng keduanya. Wooseok tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat mengajak Seungwoo bermain game. Padahal niat awalnya adalah hanya minum beberapa kaleng, lalu ijin kepada Seungwoo kalau ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur.

“Ok” Seungwoo menyanggupi apa yang Wooseok tawarkan.

“Yang gak bisa jawab harus minum satu kaleng ya. gue mulai duluan. Truth or dare” mulai Wooseok

“Truth”

“Sebelum kita ketemu di ruangan Pak Dongwook, lo kenal gue atau lo pernah liat gue?” Seungwoo cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan wooseok. Ia pikir Wooseok akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya tentang kejadian waktu itu.

” pernah” jawab seungwoo tanpa ragu.

“dimana?”

“Udah kali. sekarang giliran gue. Truth or dare?”

“Truth” kata wooseok.

“Lo juga tahu gue siapa kan, selain posisi gue yang sekarang di kantor?”

“tahu” wooseok menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo dengan suara yang lebih pelan. tapi seungwoo bisa dengar. jawaban Wooseok membuat keduanya terdiam, antara mereka ingin melanjutkan dan mengikuti rasa penasaran atau mengalihkan.

“truth or dare” lanjut wooseok

“dare”

“kenapa dare?” protes Wooseok. Seungwoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Wooseok menghela napasnya dan bepikir apa yang ingin dia perintahkan pada laki-laki sampingnya ini.

“lama nih...gue itung yaa. 1.......2.......tigaaaaa. Ya udah stop ga boleh minta apa-apa lagi seok”

“Ya ga bisa dong, ini giliran gue. “

“tapi lama. Truth or dare?” tanya seungwoo segera.

“Dare” jawab Wooseok pasti tapi dia segera menghabiskan kaleng ketiga.

“sit on my lap” perintah Seungwoo. Tentu Wooseok kaget dengan tantagannya. Wooseok kembali merenungkan pikirannya. Duduk di pangkuan Seungwoo atau dia harus minum satu kaleng bir lagi dan kalah.  
Ia pun segera memutuskan dan bergerak mendekat ke arah seungwoo. Wooseok dan Seungwoo saling menatap bola mata lawannya saat Wooseok duduk di pangkuan Seungwoo. Sekarang jarak keduanya lebih dekat daripada jarak 1 menit yang lalu.

“truth or dare?” lanjut Wooseok

“Truth”

“Kenapa lo nyuruh gue duduk disini?” tanya wooseok. Seungwoo terlihat berpikir sejenak dan kembali menatap bola mata seungwoo. Wooseok yang kembali ditatap oleh Seungwoo pun pipinya memerah. Ah untungnya aku minum, jadi bisa saja karena aku mulai mabuk, pikir wooseok.

“just because i want to see your face closer” Suara seungwoo sangat lembut saat menjawab pertanyaan ini. Tangan Seungwoo juga mengelus muka Wooseok sebentar dan segera ia turunkan.

“Wooseok mau dare aja gak?” tanya Seungwoo.

“emangnya kenapa?”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan wooseok, ia mengelus pipi wooseok. Wooseok merasakan kehangatan dari tangan seungwoo, ia juga melihat ke arah seungwoo yang sedang tersenyum menikmatai apa yang dilakukan kepada pipinya.

“dare” Wooseok cukup ragu dengan keputusanna mengiyakan permintaan Seungwoo. Tapi ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yag akan diminta oleh Seungwoo, terlebih lagi dia duduk di atas Seungwoo sekarang.

“kiss me” Wooseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kaget setelah mendengar permintaan Seungwoo. Tapi ia segera mengontrol wajah kagetnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ciuman singkat diberikan Wooseok tepat dibibir Seungwoo.

Sebelum Wooseok memberikan jaraknya lagi, Seungwoo mendekap tubuh Wooseok dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Seungwoo bisa merasakan napas berat yang keluar dari mulut Wooseok ke telinga kanannya. Seungwoo sendiri bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka saling bertemu dan berdetak sama cepatnya. Untuk sementara mereka membiarkan seperti itu. Untuk sementara mereka merasakan masing-masing hembusan napas patah-patah yang masuk ke telinga mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Wooseok gerah, dia cukup panas sekarang. Ia ingin sekali melempar dirinya di kolam air dingin dan melepaskan baju dan celana yang dipakai olehnya hari ini. Namun ia tahu bahwa bukan itu yang tubuhnya, atau Wooseok sendiri, inginkan. Seungwoo juga sama, ia ingin sekali jogging malam-malam hanya untuk menyeimbangkan hawa panas disekitarnya dengan hawa panas tubuhnya yang dihasilkan dari lari. Tapi dua-duanya tahu bukan itu yang mereka inginkan. Ada hasrat yang tertahan, dan alkohol tidak dapat menghancurkan itu. Ada gengsi diantara keduanya.

“if you want it, bring me to my room. If you don't, you can leave” bisik Wooseok tepat di teling Seungwoo. Cuma bisikan karena Wooseok sendiri masih ragu atas ucapannya. Wooseok sendiri belajar untuk membuang gengsi dan menuruti keinginannya malam ini. Sekarang, tinggal Seungwoo yang memutuskan.

Tidak lama bagi Seungwoo untuk berpikir. Dia hanya butuh diajak atau diberikan konfirmasi terlebih dahulu dari laki-laki di pangkuannya ini. Seungwoo sudah tahu dari dia mengajak Wooseok minum, mungkin mereka akan berlabuh kemana malam ini. Atau sebenarnya Seungwoo sudah prediksi ini ketika Wooseok masuk ke ruang bos mereka di hari pertama ia bekerja. Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia berdiri tanpa melepaskan dekapannya ke Wooseok dan berjalan menuju kamar si pemilik apartemen ini.

Seungwoo sudah tidak peduli bagaimana interior atau furnitur apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar Wooseok. Dia hanya peduli letak kasur itu sudah di depannya dan dia sudah merebahkan tubuh kecil Wooseok di atas kasurnya sendiri. Kini, Wooseok sudah berada tepat dibawahnya. Seungwoo sendiri masih menatap wajah Wooseok yang kini menatapnya kembali. Seungwoo tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya sampai Wooseok bilang “hurry”. Satu kata itu membuat Seungwoo segera berdiri dan melucuti semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hari itu dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan Wooseok, sebenarnya dia cukup lemas karena sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menghancurkan gengsi-gengsinya. Tapi dia berhasil membuka semua pakaiannya sama cepatnya dengan Seungwoo dan kembali merebahkan badannya di kasur.

Selepas dari itu, Seungwoo kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di seluruh bagian muka Wooseok. Seluruh bagian muka dikecupi oleh Seungwoo, lalu turun ke leher, dan tulang selangka Wooseok. Cukup lama Seungwoo mencium, menggigit dan menjilat dua area itu. Wooseok sendiri sudah gila karenanya, dua tangannya sudah tidak bisa diam di kepala Seungwoo, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seungwoo kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat hasil kerjanya, leher dan tulang selangka Wooseok sudah banyak tanda-tanda merah. Mungkin Wooseok akan menyesal besok, pikir Seungwoo. Tapi Seungwoo tidak peduli, sorot matanya turun ke arah agak bawah dan melihat dua benda bulat bewarna merah muda menonjol di dada Wooseok. Tanpa banyak memakan waktu, Seungwoo kembali ke arena permainannya dan menggunakan tangan dan mulut serta lidahnya untuk bermain di dua benda itu. Wooseok? Hanya bisa mendesah tidak terkendali, ia tidak tahu kalau daerah itu paling sensitif. Tapi bukan Wooseok kalo tidak sama gilanya dengan Seungwoo sekarang. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pusat tubuhnya yang berada diantara kedua kaki. Ia mengenggam bagian itu dengan tangannya, tapi Wooseok suka untuk menaikkan level permainannya sendiri. Selagi Seungwoo menikmati kedua puting dengan tangan dan mulutnya, Wooseok menaikkan level permainan mereka dengan menggenggam dua benda yang sedang bergesekkan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Seungwoo yang merasakan alat kelaminnya disatukan dengan alat kelamin Wooseok dengan kedua tangan Wooseok, tentu saja menggeram hingga ia melepaskan mainannya barusan. Dia mengambil sebuah botol yang Seungwoo tahu itu apa, dan memberikan itu kepadanya.

“gila Wooseok gila” cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Seungwoo sebelum ia kembali sibuk dan menambah arena permainannya ke daerah tulang selangka Wooseok.

“tapi enaaaghhhh...” balas Wooseok.

“anjing tapi kalo gini gue keluar” Seungwoo sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mainannya karena Wooseok sedang mengocok dua alat itu dengan kedua tangannya sangat cepat. Entah kekuatan darimana yang membuat Wooseok bisa melakukan hal itu, padahal kedua tangannya tidak bisa menggengam secara utuh dua alat itu bersamaan. Wooseok semakin mempercepat kocokkannya ketika mendengar Seungwoo memberikan desahan ahh-aahhh-ahhh di telinga Seungwoo.

tidak lama keduanya keluar bersamaa dan mengenai perut mereka masing-masing.

Setelah orgasme mereka yang pertama, Seungwoo benar-benar mabuk sekarang. bukan mabuk alkohol, mabuk karena Wooseok yang penuh dengan peluh, napasnya yang pendek, matanya yang sayu, raut wajah yang lemas, dan beberapa area yang penuh dengan karyanya.

“jangan diliatin terus dong, lo ga mau ke kegiatan inti?” Gila pikir Seungwoo. Wooseok gila masih bisa ajak Seungwoo ke level selanjutnya. Tapi Seungwoo gak nolak, tapi dia masih diam memandangi Wooseok. Demi surga di dunia, dia gak akan pernah bosen liat Wooseok yang kaya gini sekarang. Tatapannya buyar saat Wooseok sedikit bergerak menuju laci dekatnya, dan membuka salah satunya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol warna orange. Seungwoo tahu betul itu apa.

“gue gak ada kondom tapi” katanya saat sudah dibawah Seungwoo lagi. “gue udah lama gak kaya gini, jadi gak ada stock” tambahnya.

“Tapi gue gapapa kalo lo mau raw” tambahnya lagi.

Wooseok gila karena mengatakan itu, tapi Seungwoo lebih gila. Gila dengan informasi berlebihan yang diberikan oleh Wooseok. But he cannot wait to be inside him now.

Seungwoo memberikan pelumas di jari-jarinya dan mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam rectum Wooseok.

“sempit banget. berapa lama lo ga diisi?”

Wooseok tidak menjawab, dia cuma bisa memejamkan mata dan meremas sprei dengan kedua tangannya. Jujur satu jari yang bergerak didalamnya sangat sakit dan dalam dia sangat sempit. Selagi Wooseok berpikir apakah lubangnya sanggup menampung punya Seungwoo, Seungwoo menambahkan jari-jarinya hingga tingga dan mempercepat temponya.

Tidak lama Wooseok seperti melihat pelangi diantara mereka dan memberikan kepada sinyal kepada Seungwoo berupa desahan-desahan pendek. Seungwoo dengan tiga jari panjangnya telah menemukan titiknya. Titik yang membuat Wooseok semakin tidak beraturan, titik yang membuat Wooseok menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, dan titik yang membuat dirinya tidak sanggup menahan suaranyaa.

Seungwoo yang tahu Wooseok berada di titik nikmatnya, mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam rectum Wooseok. Tentu Wooseok kaget dengan hal yang dilakukan tiba-tiba tersebut. but he knows, he will get what he wants. Hurry, kata Wooseok lagi. Seungwoo Hurry, pinta Wooseok berkali-kali saat melihat Seungwoo memberikan pelumas di kelaminnya.

“Seung....” belum selesai Wooseok memanggil namanya, milik Seungwoo sudah berada di gerbang depan lubangnya dan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam

“anjing seok..tahan seok” cuma itu yang bisa ia ucapkan ke Wooseok yang sedang menahan kesakita. Cuma kecupan-kecupan singkat yang bisa Seungwoo berikan di area wajah Wooseok saat dia sibuk bekerja keras masuk sepenuhnya.

Seungwoo memberikan ciuman yang panas saat dia sepenuhnya masuk di dalam Wooseok. Wooseok beberapa kali menggigit bibirnya karena menahan rasa sakit di dalam sana.

Tapi Wooseok adalah laki-laki yang tangguh, sesakit apapun iya tahu harus melanjutkan permainan mereka berdua. Ia pun memberikan sinyal kepada Seungwoo dengan mengerakkan tubuhnya. Sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan ia tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memberi tahu Seungwoo kalau ia siap.

Seungwoo yang tahu itu, memberikan kecupan di kening Wooseok dan memposisikan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Wooseok sebagai tumpuannya. Seungwoo mengerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk, mengeluarkan miliknya hingga ingin keluar, lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan kuat. seperti itu berkali-kali.

Wooseok gila. Wooseok stress karena itu sakit tapi ia bisa merasakan setiap gerak milik Seungwoo keluar-masuk mengenai dindingnya, tapi itu nikmat.

“dicepetin aa...” belum selesai Wooseok meminta untuk meningkatkan tempo. Seungwoo sudah memegang dengkul Wooseok sebagai tumpuannya dan mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kali ini gerakkannya pendek tapi cepat dan tepat mengenai bagian yang Wooseok inginkan.

Wooseok dan Seungwoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara ahh——ahhhh—-gilaa—-ahhhhhhh-aaaaaah.. atau saling memanggil nama masing-masing. tapi semakin lama, yang keluar hanya suaraa desahan

“aaaaaaa—-dikit—-aaaaaa———” ucap Wooseok ditengah desahannya. Seungwoo tahu mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai dipuncaknya. Seungwoo pun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnyaaa..

“call my name...call my name when you come ” Pinta Seungwoo disela-sela ia menggerakkan pinggulnyaaa. Wooseok sudah tidak bisa memberikan jawaban, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan desahan

“aaaaaaaaa seung...wooo”

“woo... seok...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists of mature content. So please be responsible. thank you

Sabtu pagi.  
Wooseok biasanya melewatkan sabtu pagi dengan tidur saja sampai jam 11 siang, atau paling pagi dia bangun jam 10 pagi, kecuali ada urusan yang mengharuskan dia bangun lebih awal. Tapi konsekuensi dari bangun awal adalah mood Wooseok yang jelek karena dia kurang tidur. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan, Wooseok hanyalah laki-laki biasa dan terbiasa hidup sendiri. Sudah lama dia tidak memiliki pasangan, terakhir ketika semester 8 kuliah S1, dan itu sudah lama sekali, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun, berbeda dengan pagi ini. Pagi ini, tepat pukul sebelas pagi atau siang itu, Wooseok melihat ada laki-laki disampingnya. Laki-laki itu masih tertidur pulas. Posisi Wooseok lebih rendah darinya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu dari rahang hingga kepala. Laki-laki itu tidak berpakaian dan hanya memakai celana boxer, berbeda dengan Wooseok yang memakai baju dan celana dalam.

Iya sebenarnya Wooseok kaget bukan main saat ia membuka mata, ia merasakan ada hembusan napas di atas kepalanya. Ia juga kaget saat yang ia lihat Sengwoo. Ia juga kaget saat ia membuka selimut keduanya seperti itu, ada yang pakai baju dan ada yang tidak. Ada yang pake boxer dan ada yang cuma pake celana dalam. Tentu saja Wooseok punya prediksi apa yang terjadi semalam. atau bukan cuma prediksi, tapi dia cukup punya bayangan dengan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Wooseok masih memandang wajah laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menggerakkan salah satu tangannya dan memegang rahang Seungwoo. Tapi sebelum Wooseok sempat memegang rahang Seungwoo, Seungwoo sudah lebih dahulu menggerakkan tangannya dan menarik tubuh Wooseok kedalam pelukannya. Wajah Wooseok terbenam di dada Seungwoo, dan Seungwoo sendiri menumpu kepalanya di atas kepala Wooseok. Tangan Wooseok juga melingkar di tubuh Seungwoo, saling menyamankan posisi mereka masing-masing.

“Woo...” panggil Wooseok setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya saling memeluk dan tidak ada yang berbicara.

“last night . . .” belum selesai Wooseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seungwoo melonggarkan jarak mereka. Wooseok tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena kali ini Seungwoo sedang memandang ke dua bola matanya. Seungwoo memberikan kecupan di kening Wooseok.

“Seok, lo cantik banget” ucapnya dan mengecup Wooseok kembali, kening, hidung, kedua mata Wooseok, pipi, dagu dan bibir. Seungwoo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah seseorang di depannya ini sangat cantik. Semalam ia sangat cantik, tapi pagi ini ia lebih cantik lagi. Seungwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan kata itu. Sentuhan singkat dan pujian tiba-tiba dari Seungwoo membuat Wooseok semakin diam dan hanya memandang Seungwoo.

Seungwoo melepaskan dekapannya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Walaupun Seungwoo merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Wooseok. Wooseok sendiri tidak pernah lepas dari Seungwoo, pandangannya selalu mengikuti gerak Seungwoo yang kali ini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Seungwoo kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas Wooseok, pandangan Seungwoo jatuh dan lurus masuk ke Wooseok.

“Last night....” ucap Seungwoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wooseok

” was amazing” kecup Seungwoo di kening Wooseok

“Last night was the best” kecup Seungwoo di hidung

“Last night, you were beautiful” kecup Seungwoo di mata kanan Wooseok

“Last night, you made me crazy” kecup seungwoo di mata kiri

“Now, you are more beautiful and hotter” Wooseok menarik leher Seungwoo dan mengambil inisiatif dan memberikan bibirnya. Wooseok membuka bibir Seungwoo dan mengulurkan lidahna ke dalam mulut Seungwoo untuk memancingnya.

Selanjutnya, kedua bibir mereka saling mengulum satu sama lain dan ada pertempuran antara ujung dari kedua lidah mereka yang menghasilkan suara-suara kecapan. Suara dari dua bibir yang saling bertemu memenuhi ruangan yang sepi ini. Tangan Seungwoo berada di rambut cokelat Wooseok dan mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka.  
Wooseok harus mengakui, dengan keadaan dia yang sadar, ciuman mereka tidak terlalu buruk.

“are you satisfied?” tanya Seungwoo dan Wooseok hanya menggeleng. Seungwoo kembali merendahkan kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman lagi ke Wooseok. Ciuman keduanya menghasilkan suara yang lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Ciuman keduanya lebih ganas dan keduanya tidak ada yang menyerah. Keduanya ingin saling mendominasi. Keduanya saling menggapai pundak masing-msing pasangan dan bermain, bergerak di sana. Keduanya saling memperdalam ciuman itu.

Gila, dalam otak Wooseok, Wooseok hanya bisa mengatakan gila. Perlahan bibir Seungwoo turun ke leher dan menenggelakan dirinya di sana. Wooseok sudah tidak ingin mendominasi, ia sekarang menyerah dan menikmati bagaimana mulut Seungwoo bekerja di leher dan tulang selangkanya.

Gila, pikir Seungwoo. Kali ini lebih gila, karena ia tidak berhenti mencium Wooseok, tubuhnya mulai bangun dan ia tidak bisa menahan ini. Seungwoo harus mengakui bahwa kali ini adalah lebih baik dari sex yang dilakukan dengan yang lain bahkan yang semalam. Seungwoo sebenarnya cukup gugup untuk dapat membuat Wooseok yang sadar lebih puas dari semalam.

“Aaahh Seungwoo geli” ucap Wooseok saat Seunwoo sedang bermain di tonjolan merah di dada Wooseok. Iya Seungwoo sudah melepaskan baju dan celana dalam Wooseok sebelum bermain di area dada Wooseok. Begitupula dengan Seungwoo yang sudah tidak menggunakan boxernya.

Seungwoo menggunakan lidah dan bibirnya bermain dengan puting sebelah kanan, sedangkan tangan bermain dengan puting satunya. Kedua puting Wooseok sudah menjadi semakin merah dan bengkak, tapi Seungwoo tidak berhenti. Ia masih menngulum, menekan dan memutar kedua puting Wooseok menggunakan tangan dan lidahnya.

“uuhhhh...” Wooseok hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan Wooseok di dadanya, sambil kedua tangannya meremas rambut hitam Seungwoo.

“Ohhh...Seung...woo”

Ujung lidah Seungwoo bergerak turun secara perlahan ke arah perutnya, yang membuat Wooseok mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahannya mengeluarkan suara. Ujung lidah tidak bisa berhenti sampai lidanhnya berada di area sekitar objek keras yang menjadi pusat tubuh Wooseok.

Seungwoo memperlebar jaraknya dan melihat ke objek itu. Seungwoo memberikan senyum jahat dan menyentuh permukaan atas objek keras itu. Tangan Seungwoo mengusap area tersebut karena ia tahu semakin keras benda tersebut, semakin mudah untuknya. Seungwoo tahu kalau seseorang dibawahnya ini sudah sangat tegang. Lalu, ia melihat kembali wajah Wooseok lalu kebagian bawahnya, Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang ingin tersenyum melihat Wooseok seperti ini. Sedangkan Wooseok sendiri yang sudah pasrah dan menyerah, hanya ingin menutup matanya dan menikmati segala perlakuan Seungwoo.

“Seok, you're hard” ucap Seungwoo saat ia memegang benda itu dan mengusapnya naik-turun secara lembut. Pasangannya sudah berkeringat, napasnya semakin berat dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.....sampai bibir Seungwoo menyentuh objek itu.

Bibir panas bergerak bolak-balik di objek tersebut, ujung lidah menyentuh bagian atas objek keras tersebut bolak balik dari bagian paling bawah ke bagian paling atas si objek. Ketika Seungwoo melihat area atas bagian itu semakin merah, ia memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya. Saat Seungwoo melakukannya, seluruh badan Wooseok gemetar. Detik berikutnya, Seungwoo mengisap objek itu secara berirama. Wooseok semakin memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya semakin berkeringat. Seungwoo tidak lupa untuk menggoda bola yang ada di bawah objek teras tersebut, menyentuh dan meremas benda itu keras. Hingga, Wooseok membuka matanya.

“Woo.......Seung..wooo..” hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Wooseok karena napasnya semakin berat. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan diberi jeda dengan napasnya yang berat.

“I don't want this to end...I want to kiss you...I want lick you..” balasnya dengan suara yang rendah dan serak.

“Please just eat me now” the moment Seungwoo heard that, Seungwoo membuka lebar kedua kaki Wooseok, mencium kembali objek keras tersebut. Mata Seungwoo menatap tajam lubang kecil di bawah sana, the holy hole yang semalam ia isi. Seungwoo bergerak mengambil botol lube yang ia pakai semalam. Ia segera membuka dan mengoles jarinya dengan lube tersebut.

Tubuh Wooseok secara tiba-tiba menjadi kaku saat Seungwoo memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang tersebut. Tangan Seungwoo lainnya berusaha menahan kaki Wooseok yang selalu ingin menutup ketika jarinya bergerak secara perlahan di dalamnya.

“I have to make your holy hole bigger than last night” Seungwoo menambah jari keduanya yang membuat lubang Wooseok semakin menegang dan menjepit dua jari Seungwoo yang sedang bergerak perlahan.

“ummmmm...aaaahhh....noooo” Seungwoo sudah menambahkan jari ketiganya dan ia masih menggerakkan jarinya secara perlahan. Wooseok hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup matanya tersebut.

“it's so frustrating” ucap Wooseok saat Seungwoo masih mendorong kedalam dan menarik keluar 3 jarinya di dalam. Mereka sudah setengah jam seperti itu. Seungwoo sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya hingga ia mempercepat gerakkan hjarinya.

“ahhh...there..yess..shiitt..woo...you hit it...yes there..”

“Ah...bast...please...dont...but...dont...stop..yes”

Semakin Seugwoo mempercepat gerakkannya, semakin sering jarinya menyentuh titip itu dan membuat seluruh tubuh Wooseok begetar dan terengah-engah, kedua kakinya semakin ia buka lebar, memberikan ruang bagi Seungwoo untuk dapat bergerak cepat.

“Ahhhh...Woo..soon”

“Seung...woo...please...AAAAAHHHHH” Wooseok mencapai puncaknya. Napasnya semakin berat dan semakin cepat. Seungwoo memberikan waktu bagi Wooseok hingga napasnya kembali normal. Ia melihat wajah Wooseok yang semakin merah dan berkeringat.

“Please tell me if it hurts you” Ketika Seungwoo mengatakan itu, ia telah memberikan objek miliknya lube, mengangkat kedua kaki Wooseok ke pundaknya, dan memposisikan miliknya untuk masuk ke lubang Wooseok secara perlahan. Wooseok hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya untuk membantunya menahan rasa sakitnya.

“fuccckk..Wooseok sempit banget ” respon Seungwoo selagi memasukkan bendanya ke dalam

“it's all in” ucap Seungwoo. Ia melihat ke arah Wooseok dan melihat air mata keluar. Ia mengecup mata Wooseok “I'll wait..please just calm. you squeeze me inside”

Wooseok tidak memberikan respon, namun ia mengerahkan tangannya dan berpegang pada punggung Seungwoo. Seungwoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Wooseok, memberikan kecupan kecupan singkat. Mereka berada di posisi untuk sementara waktu hingga napas Wooseok kembali normal.

Seungwoo secara perlahan mengambil kontrol atas keinginann mereka dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Wooseok masih memegang bahu Seungwoo dan tidak memberikan erangan sampai Seungwoo sedikit mempercepat pinggulnya.

“Ah..Ah...Seungwoo..Fuck..Ahhh....” Objek milik Seungwoo masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, keluar, masuk lagi lalu mengenai spotnya.

“Ah....woo..Don't go..there...Ahhh...Woo..yes...please...” respon Wooseok setiap kali Seungwoo mengenai spotnya. Semakin banyak Wooseok merengek, Semakin sering Wooseok merintih, Semakin berisik desahan Wooseok, Semakin berat napasnya, Semakin tinggi pula kedua kaki Wooseok diangkat.

“Ahh..agai,,,A,,” lagi dan lagi Seungwoo memasukkan objeknya kedalam tubuh Wooseok. Tubuh Seungwoo sudah berkeringat. Wooseok sendiri tidak tahan untuk menyuaran rintihannya setiap kali Seungwoo masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Wooseok mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menemukan ritmenya dengan pergerakkan Seungwoo.

“hurry,,,faster....i am soon”

“yeaah...A,,I am ........soon”

keduanya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya..keduanya berusaha mempercepat pergerakkannya. Seungwoo semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mempercepat gerakkannya. Sekarang gerakkannya pendek, ia fokus bergerak di dalam dengan gerakan pendek namun lebih cepat.

“Seok dont squeeze me seok. you're so tight” erang Seungwoo

Suddenly

“Ahhhhhhhh........” keduanya mencapai puncak bersama-sama.

Keduanya sangat lelah, Seungwoo kembali berbaring di samping Wooseok. Keduanya sama-sama menutup matanya dan terengah-engah dengan napasnya.

“Seungwoo, what happened in this room, stay in this room”


	8. Chapter 8

“seok....seok..heeeeh” Panggil Byungchan saat melihat atasannya yang juga teman dekatnya melewati dirinya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Byungchan beranjak dari kursinya dan menyusul temannya itu.

“Seok..gue manggil lo dari tadi ya” ucapnya selagi menutup pintu ruangan Wooseok. Wooseok hanya menghembuskan napas dan duduk di kursinya, menyenderkan kepalanya di bagian atas kursinya.

“Seok, kenapa si masih pagi lo kaya capek banget?” sekarang keduanya sudah duduk saling berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja Wooseok.

“Gpp Chan. belom ngopi gue, tadi lupa beli kopi di bawah”

“dih tumben banget. terus lo weekend kemana? gue ajakin main kok lo gak mau?” tanya Byungchan. Sabtu siang Byunchan memang menghubungi Wooseok untuk mengajaknya pergi ke mall, tapi Wooseok menolaknya. Dia mengaku lelah kepada Byungchan, tapi dia tidak mengatakan alasan dia lelah siang itu.

Pertanyaan Byungchan mengingatkan kembali apa yang dilakukan bersama Seungwoo di akhir pekan. Sehabis morning session, Wooseok kembali menutup matanya, begitu juga dengan Seungwoo menyusul Wooseok menutup matanya setelah membersihkan dirinya. Sejujurnya Wooseok cukup khawatir, Seungwoo akan segera pulang ke tempat tinggalnya setelah Wooseok mengucapkan apa yang terjadi di kamar ini, biarlah itu tersimpan disini aja. Tapi tidak, Seungwoo kembali ke tempat tidurnya, memeluknya kembali dan membiarkan wajah Wooseok terbenam di dadanya dan menutup matanya.

Mereka berdua bangun bersama di siang hari, sekitar pukul satu mungkin. Wooseok bisa merasakan hawa panas matahari masuk ke kamarnya dan membuatnya keringetan. Wooseok mengecek layar telepon genggamnya dan melihat bahwa ada pesan masuk dari Byungchan. Ia mengajaknya pergi. Ketika Wooseok sedang berpikir untuk membalas Byungchan, Seungwoo mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali ke tempatnya sebentar untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Fokus Wooseok teralihkan dari layarnya ke laki-laki yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Wooseok menatap manik mata laki-laki itu dan memberikan anggukan. Fokusnya sekarang ke langit-langit kamarnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ada rasa takut yang pelan-pelan datang kepadanya. Seungwoo tidak mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali kesini setelah mandi. Seungwoo tidak mengatakan kalau ia....ah sudahlah pikir Wooseok. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas ini. Wooseok kembali berpaling ke layar handphonenya dan membalas pesan Byungchan dan menolak ajakannya.

Wooseok beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, bisa ia rasakan sakit dari area bawah tubuhnya. Wooseok tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Usai Wooseok kembali dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju, ia keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat beberapa kaleng bir bekas semalam yang belum dibersihkan olehnya. Wooseok menghembuskan napas panjangnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Apartemennya sangat sepi, cahaya ruangan hanya berasal dari cahaya matahari. Ini baru pertama baginya ia merasakan sepi dan sendiri seperti ini. Semalam juga baru pertama kalinya ia mengajak laki-laki lain selain Byungchan dan Seungyoun. Semalam juga pertama kali untuknya mengajak orang asing untuk minum di tempat tinggalnya. Semalam serba pertama untuknya setelah sekian lama.

Wooseok kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengambil kantung plastik di dekat meja dan memasukkan kaleng-kaleng ke dalam kantung tersebut. Saat Wooseok sedang berjalan menuju dapur, ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Tanpa Wooseok sadari, Wooseok mengembangkan senyumnya dan dengan langkah ringan membuka pintu apartemennya. Wooseok tahu ketika ia membuka pintu ini akan ada sesuatu yang berubah di akhir pekannya.

Kedua manusia itu menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton series di netflix, makan siang dan makan malam bersama, Seungwoo yang masak. Beberapa kali juga mereka saling berpelukan dan berciuman di sela-sela kegiatan bebasnya. Sabtu malam hingga Minggu malam, Seungwoo masih menginap di apartemen Wooseok. Wooseok tidak tahu jam berapa Seungwoo pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Yang Wooseok tahu ketika waktu menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, sudah tidak ada Seungwoo disampingnya.

/////

“Seok...Wooseok” Wooseok mendengar Byungchan memanggilnya

“Sumpah lo kenapa? gue tanya bukannya jawab malah melamun. Lagi pikirin apa sih?” tanyanya.

Wooseok hanya menghembuskan napasnya.

Byungchan masih duduk disitu dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi melihat temannya yang hanya diam. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya.

” Seok jangan lupa, 5 menit lagi lo harus ke Pak Dongwook, weekly meeting sama Seungwoo juga” ucapnya dan menutup pintu ruangan Wooseok.

Mata Wooseok membulat setelah mendengar ucapan Byungchan. Dia lupa kalau setiap hari senin dia selalu ada meeting dengan Pak Dongwook, dan sekarang juga bersama Seungwoo karena berada di projek yang sama. Wooseok jujur dia sekarang ini bingung bagaimana bersikap di depan Seungwoo. Dia tidak bisa memberikan sikapnya yang dingin setelah weekend kemarin. Tapi dia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengubah sikapnya, itu aneh.

“what happened in my room, stayed in my room” ucap Wooseok di dalam hati dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

/////////

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu, Wooseok masih seperti orang linglung, seperti tidak punya arah. Byungchan sebagai teman dan teman kerjanya sangat khawatir, tapi dibandingkan rasa khawatir dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan temannya. Wooseok masih profesional untuk tetap bisa bekerja dengan baik, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan timnya, dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat. Namun, jika ia sedang sendirian atau pergi makan siang dengan Byungchan, Wooseok lebih banyak diam, banyak pikiran, terlihat stress atau galau kalau sekarang kita bilangnya. Byungchan pernah berdiskusi ini dengan Seungyoun selasa kemarin, tapi Seungyoun juga tidak tahu karena Wooseok tidak pernah cerita apa-apa dengannya.

Sekarang, ia berdua dengan Wooseok sedang menghabiskan jum'at sore di ruangan Wooseok. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai meeting tim mereka, dan Byungchan tetap stay di ruangan itu karena sudah selesai jam kerja mereka.

“Seok, gue kenal lo udah lama. Jujur gue khawatir dan juga penasaran. lo ada apa sih? “

“gak ada apa-apa chan..apa sih”

“bohong banget seok. Gue dan Seungyoun tahu banget lo ada masalah”

Wooseok kembali diam dan melihat ke langit-langit ruangannya.

“Seungwoo ya?”

“Hah?” Wooseok membulatkan matanya dan pandangannya langsung menusuk ke Byungchan.

“ngaku, Seungwoo kan? soalnya minggu ini lo terasa banget jauhin itu orang. Sekalinya ketemu juga cuma diem atau gak kikuk. ngaku deh?”

“enggak...perasaan lo doang?”

Jujur apa yang dibilang Byungchan itu ada benarnya. Seminggu ini, jika ia ketemu Seungwoo di lobby, di lorong atau di kantin, Wooseok akan menjauh. Jika ia terpaksa bertemu dan tatap muka dengan Seungwoo, Wooseok akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu dia akan memberikan dua pilihan ke dirinya, bersikap diam atau dingin. tapi Wooseok tidak bisa memberikan keduanya, sehingga sikapnya di depan Seungwoo menjadi aneh. dan Byungchan menangkap itu.

Byungchan sekarang sudah berdiri menghadap dirinya, memegang kedua bahunya dan matanya menatap lurus ke matanya. Menuntut kepastian.

” I had sex with him”

“HAH?” Teriak Seungyoun dari depan pintu ruangan Wooseok. Ia baru aja masuk ruangan dan saat ia menutup pintu, ia mendengar apa yang baru saja Wooseok ucapkan. Sebenarnya suara Wooseok sangat pelan tapi karena ruangan itu sepi dan hanya mereka berdua (ternyata bertiga) tetap terdengar oleh siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu.

“anjir Wooseok...” Byungchan melangkah mundur dan menutup kedua mulutnya.

kedua temannya kini duduk di sofa dan tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi selain ekspresi kaget.

“Seok..itu bos gue seok”

“Seok...gue gak habis pikir seok”

Sebenarnya Seungyoun hanya meracau, dia tidak benar-benar mengatakan itu untuk Wooseok.

“Seok, kok bisa? coba ceritain?” tanya Byungchan yang sudah bisa berpikir jernih.

Wooseok menghela napasnya dan menatap kedua temannya.

“Honestly, He asked me to have a drink. Terus gue bilang minumnya di rumah gue aja. Don't judge me, gue gak pikir akan sampe kasur. Gue totally capek banget dan drinking was my answer gitu. So, we had drink, terus main game truth or dare, terus dare terus sampe kasur “

“anjir....”

“anjir seok “

Byungchan dan Seungyoun sama-sama tidak tahu harus memberikan komentar apa atas informasi yang baru saja ia dengar.

“terus terus cuma malam itu aja makanya lo capek gak mau main sama gue?” lanjut Byungchan.

“Jujur enggak. Chan sorry ya, itu lanjut paginya sampe malamnya dan malamnya lagi”

“ANJIR”

“ANJIR KIM WOOSEOK”

“oke terus kenapa lo galau dan uring-uringan deh seminggu ini?” lanjut Byungchan lagi.

“karena gue sama sekali tidak tahu how to face him sih”

“kok bisa? emangnya kalian masih tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?”

“enggak. Gue juga gak ada rasa apa-apa ya. we are nothing. we are more awkward than before ” jelas Wooseok.

“bukan we sih, tapi lo doang yang awkward” balas Seungyoun

“Terus malam ini dan besok bagaimana? ngewe lagi sama Seungwoo?” tanya Byungchan asal.

“Chan gila ya. Ya enggak laah. We did once, and no more sex.” ucap Wooseok. Wooseok cukup tegas dengan pernyataannya, namun kedua temannya tidak percaya dengan pernyataan ia barusan.

“Oke. kita tidak perlu lanjutkan. hari ini kita minum aja di secret bar” ajak Seungyoun.


	9. Chapter 9

Byungchan pernah bilang di depan Wooseok dan juga Seungyoun kalau dia bangga banget sama Wooseok, karena apapun yang terjadi Wooseok selalu profesional dan ia tahu Wooseok berusaha mencapai titik itu. Byungchan tahu temannya ini berusaha terlihat kuat dan mampu melakukan segala hal sendiri, tapi setelah itu Wooseok mampu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari tebing setinggi 20 meter. Byungchan tahu Wooseok sangat percaya sama dia dan Seungyoun juga dengan tim kerjanya, tapi Wooseok sendiri tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ketika ada suatu kesalahan atau kegagalan, yang mungkin bukan salahnya dia, he would start blaming himself. He would start questioning his skills and his ability and it took lots of time to start again. Makanya, Byungchan selalu menyelipkan Wooseok dalam doa-doanya, doa untuk dipertemukan seseorang yang bisa meyakinkan diri Wooseok. Bukannya Byungchan tidak mau, dia dan Seungyoun ibaratnya adalah garda depan jika Wooseok mengalami sesuatu. Wooseok mungkin tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia stress dengan projek-projek yang diberikan Pak Dongwook kepadanya, tapi Byungchan knew he was stressful. Byungchan pernah bilang ke Seungyoun, minta tolong bahkan, untuk bantu cari Wooseok pasangan, karena Wooseok butuh support system tambahan setiap Byungchan merasa workload Wooseok tinggi banget dan dia cuma bisa mendampingi Wooseok dan menghiburnya di free time mereka.  
Seungyoun sendiri sebagai teman yang mengenal Wooseok lebih lama sangat terbantu dengan kehadiran Byungchan di sisi Wooseok. Tapi sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Byungchan, his little friend needs the best support system from someone. Kalo kata Seungyoun, kelamaan jomblo makanya makin insecure. Jujur tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi setelah kata itu dilontarkan Seungyoun merasa seperti orang jahat.

Jum'at malam ini, mereka habiskan di bar kesayangan mereka. Bar yang bernama The Secret Bar ini udah jadi tempat langganan mereka. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, hanya berisi satu meja kayu tinggi panjang dan 6 kursi kayu yang berhadapan dekat pintu masuk, lalu dekat meja barista ada 4 sofa kecil merah maroon yang saling berhadapan dengan meja kaca tepat ditengah-tengah, di pojok kiri ada dua sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan meja kaca bentuk bulat, dan kursi-kursi yang tidak terlalu tinggi bejejer di meja barista. Cahaya lampunya juga tidak dibuat terang, cukup redup tapi tidak menggangu penglihatan. Jujur Wooseok paling tidak suka duduk di meja kayu tinggi itu, karena kaki dia tidak sampai ke tanah, berbeda dengan dua temannya. Sehingga jika ia butuh untuk keluar untuk pergi ke toilet, dia harus sedikit melompat. Untungnya malam ini 4 kursi sofa itu masih kosong, ya iya kosong karena ini masih jam 8 malam, masih sore. Walaupun masih sore di depan tiga orang ini sudah ada 3 jenis minuman yang berbeda. Wooseok dengan favoritnya Gint Cilantro, Byungchan dengan Cilantro Ruby yang berwarna pink, dan Seungyoun dengan Martininya. Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang bawa mobil kesini, Seungyoun dan Wooseok meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran kantor dan Byungchan merelakan mobilnya dibawa pacarnya. Mereka tahu pulang dari sini dengan minuman alkohol di depan mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa pulang dengan sadar. Tujuan mereka kesini hanya untuk menemani Wooseok menghilangkan stressnya, yang ternyata kali ini stressnya bukan pressure dari kerjaan atau Pak Dongwook ataupun klien, tapi justru dari orang baru yang beberapa minggu lalu datang ke kantornya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bosnya Seungyoun.

Keluhan Wooseok tuh cuma satu “kok bisa ya gue ngewe sama dia? huhuhu padahal udah tidur di kamar dia aja udah salah tuh. lah ini..” Wooseok sudah melontarkan dan mengucapkan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Komentar mereka beragam, Byungchan awalnya bilang “alkohol seok, karena alkohol ga sih” walaupun nyalahin alkohol, dua-duanya langsung menegak habis minumannya dan menambah lagi. Komentar kedua “capek dan stress si seok, terus having sex tuh the best cure, the best medicine ya gak youn?” Yang ditanya iya-iya aja, yang dengerin juga diam aja, yang ngomong minum lagi. Komentar ketiga Byungchan makin ngelantur “ apa mungkin kalian emang udah pengen, kan minggu lalu lo juga bobo bareng doi, tapi ga sampe situ”. Ngelantur banget sampe Seungyoun ketawa kenceng banget pas liat Wooseok mau nyiram mulut Byungchan dengan gint cilantronya.  
Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menutup hari mereka dengan petuah dari Seungyoun “ Dengerin ya seok, sekarang lo ga usah mikirin lah how to face him, how to nya depan bos gue, yaudah cuek aja, kan yang tahu skandal ini cuma kita bertiga dan beliau. Just make it like one night stand but you times it for three night. so it was three night stand. and it's over. You forget, he forgets and we forget”

Wooseok turun dari taksi yang mengantarkan ia sampai di pelataran lobby. Saat ini, yang dipikirkan Wooseok adalah bagaimana ia secepat mungkin sampai rumah dan mandi air panas. Wooseok sulit berjalan, kepalanya seperti berputar karena saking pusingnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju lift, ia meggerutu ini semua karena alkohol yang membuat dia seperti ini sehingga jarak dari pintu lobby depan menuju lift jauh sekali. Saat sudah di dalam lift yang kosong dan menekan angka lantai apartemennya, Wooseok menduduki dirinya di karpet lift karena dia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Hanya satu saja yang dibutuhkan Wooseok untuk sampai dilantainya dan dengan berat hati mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan keluar dari lift tersebut. Wooseok berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan berpegangan dinding-dinding di sepanjang lorong, untung flat dia tidak jauh dari lift sehingga tidak lama untuk sampai depan pintu.

Wooseok menekan angka-angka yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala untuk membuka pintunya. Namun nahas, pintunya tidak mau terbuka, kode pintu dinyatakan salah. Kepala Wooseok semakin tidak bersahabat karena itu. Wooseok semakin dongkol saat percobaan keduanya juga gagal untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasi dia yang sekarang, situasi dimana dia sangat lelah, dia dengan kepalanya yang pusing dan sepertinya sedang berputar-putar seperti tornado, dan semesta tidak mendukung dia untuk membuka pintunya. Wooseok menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba kembali menekan tombol angka-angka itu satu persatu. Dan pintu itu terbuka. Tapi bukan Wooseok yang membuka, melainkan orang di dalam 'rumahnya' yang membuka pintu itu. Orang yang beberapa hari ini ia pikirkan dan menjadi alasan ia minum alkohol.

“Seok....” Wooseok masih bisa sadar dan mendengar jelas namanya dipanggil. Wooseok bisa merasakan kedua mata orang itu kini fokus dengannya dan menanti responnya.

“kok lo disini?” tanya Wooseok.

“karena ini rumah gue seok, lo salah pintu. yours is behind you”

Wooseok sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk bisa membela dirinya. Wooseok hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjangnya setelah menyadari bahwa pintu yang daritadi ia buka bukanlah pintu apartemennya, tapi pintu orang. Semua karena alkohol dan gue bodoh, pikir wooseok. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Wooseok melengoskan tubuhnya dan siap beranjak meninggalkan tempat saat ini. Tapi belum Wooseok mengambil langkah menjauh, Seungwoo menahannya dengan memegang tangan kiri Wooseok.

“Mau kemana?”

“pulang” jawab Wooseok tanpa membalikkan badannya.

” Seok, mampir dulu yuk. Nanti di dalam gue buatkan teh supaya lo lebih sobber” manis, katanya manis banget. Sebenarnya Seungwoo memang manis kalau ngobrol biasa aja, di luar topik kerjaan, meski di kantor pun. Wooseok sadar hal itu karena beberapa kali mendengar Seungwoo bersikap baik dan ramah kepada karyawan-karyawan lain, bahkan ke tim Wooseok sendiri. Tapi Wooseok lebih suka menolak itu jika di kantor. Wooseok masih belum menjawab, masih memberikan punggungnya, tangannya juga masih ditahan, dan siap dilepaskan jika ada penolakkan. Tapi Wooseok tidak menolak, dia membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap dua bola mata hitam yang sedang fokus ke arahnya.

“oke” Wooseok mengiyakan permintaan Seungwoo. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, semoga three nite stands dia tidak pernah bertambah dan malam ini hanya cukup sampai tea time di malam hari. Little did Wooseok know perasaan dia sebenarnya apa, apa ingin sampai tea time atau ada yang lain.

“Seok mau ginger atau chamomile tea?” Wooseok sudah duduk lagi di kursi yang pernah ia dudukin saat sarapan pagi bersama Seungwoo beberapa minggu lalu, sedangkan Seungwoo tidak jauh darinya sedang memasak air.

” gak suka ginger” suara Wooseok pelan karena lelah tapi Seungwoo dengar. Ia segera mengambil tea bag, satu sendok madu dan air panas. Seungwoo menghidangkannya di depan Wooseok dan ia duduk di seberangnya.

” Habis jalan sama Seungyoun dan Byungchan?” tanyanya. Wooseok hanya bisa menggangguk karena dirinya sedang memegang cangkir teh. Wooseok menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan dan membiarkan rasa hangat menyentuh tenggorokan dan organ dalam tubuhnya. Seungwoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat laki-laki kecil di depannya ini mulai menikmati teh nya. Jujur Seungwoo sedikit khawatir dengan laki-laki ini. Seungwoo tidak bodoh, dia menyadari betul bahwa Wooseok menjauh darinya, ya memang biasanya mereka tidak dekat. Tapi terkadang tatapan mereka masih bertemu saat mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, bertemu di lorong, di kantin, atau dari jarak sekalipun. Namun minggu ini di luar ekspetasi Seungwoo. Ia pikir setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, hubungan mereka akan lebih baik, akan lebih banyak pertemuan-pertemuan antar mata mereka. sayangnya tidak, Wooseok justru semakin menjauh dan dia sangat kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang ingin membuka pintunya. dan dia menemukan Wooseok disitu, Wooseok yang tipsy. Seungwoo tidak berniat jahat atau memanfaatkan situasi, ia hanya khawatir.

” Kok minum lagi si Seok?”

” karena lo” jawab Wooseok. Wooseok meletakkan cangkir tehnya, tehnya udah habis setengah dan setengah kesadarannya sudah kembali makanya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo. Nadanya tidak ketus, hanya datar. Seungwoo bingung dengan jawaban Wooseok tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu penjelasan tambahan.

” Gue tuh stress banget kenapa weekend kemarin bego gitu ya padahal kan kita satu kantor dan we have no good relationship. I don't hate you but I don't like you too. So this week was really awkward. that was stupid of me honestly. So I just blamed myself. dan gue makin stress karena lo masih bisa santai dengan kejanggalan ini” jelasnya.

“You're the one who said what happened in your room, stayed in your room. So I did.”

Wooseok rasanya ingin teriak dalam bilang ke Seungwoo, kalau itu tidak mudah untuknya. Wooseok itu perasa dan pemikir, seimbang. Jadi tidak semudah itu bagi dia untuk melakukan yang ia katakan di kamarnya itu. Wooseok menegak semua teh yang sudah hampir dingin itu dan menenangkan pikirannya. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya tidak ada saling menatap. Hanya kosong yang kini mereka rasakan. dan Wooseok tidak suka.

“honestly it's not easy for me. but gue akan coba untuk menerapkan kata-kata gue” ucap Wooseok. Wooseok sudah beranjak dari kursinya, dan Seungwoo kembali menahan tangan Wooseok yang masih ada di atas meja.

“can you sleep here? I won't touch you unless....”

“unless?” potong Wooseok

“I don't know Seok, you can apply your rules here too. I mean, hubungan kita di kantor dengan hubungan kita sekarang in my room or in your room, bisa kita jalankan.”

Wooseok tahu mulut Seungwoo manis, tapi bisa menjadi bisa berbahaya baginya. Wooseok ditawarkan madu oleh Seungwoo, tapi akhirnya ia juga memberikan racun. Wooseok sadar dan Seungwoo sadar hubungan mereka tidak biasa. Seungyoun mungkin bisa bilang bahwa itu bisa aja hubungan one nite stand. Tapi bagi mereka berdua yang menjalankan , it is more than one night stand.

” oke”

Wooseok tahu akan ada banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di depannya. Seungwoo tahu akan ada banyak pintu yang harus dia buka. Yang harus Seungwoo cari adalah angka berapa yang pas sehingga pintu itu bisa terbuka.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I will warn you that this chapter consist of mature content. So please...you can skip this.

Berikut ini adalah cerita Wooseok dan Seungwoo yang akhirnya sering menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Dirangkum dalam satu post karena akunya tidak bisa mikir kalo banyak-banyak.

/////

Sudah 4 pekan mereka habiskan waktu bersama. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama selama 4 pekan itu, makan bersama, menonton film, pergi berbelanja, dan tidur siang. Hanya satu hal yang tidak mereka lakukan atau mereka hindari yaitu tidak membicarakan pekerjaan mereka sama sekali. Itu seperti peraturan tak tertulis dan tak terucap, namun mereka terapkan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan lain. beberapa kali Seungwoo atau Wooseok harus pergi untuk beberapa jam dan akan memastikan diri akan kembali ke tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Pagi ini, Seungwoo sudah pergi untuk menemui teman-teman kuliahnya di area golf hingga jam makan siang. Sebenarnya, Seungwoo bisa saja mengiyakan untuk lanjut pergi bersama teman-temannya, tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ia berpikir saat ini Wooseok pasti sendirian di apartemennya, iya minggu ini mereka memutuskan untuk di apartemen Seungwoo, dan butuh 2 jam untuk sampai apartemen dari tempat golf. Jadi Seungwoo menolak ajakan temannya dan menghabiskan hari minggu nya dengan Wooseok. Seungwoo menghembuskan napasnya setelah menyadari ia harus segera bersama dengan Wooseok karena besok adalah hari senin.

Wooseok memang sudah tidak menjauhinya seperti awal-awal pertama, tapi Wooseok tetaplah Wooseok yang tidak akan berbicara kepadanya saat tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Namun, lirikan atau saling mencuri pandang tetap mereka lakukan dalam diam saat mereka bisa merasakan presensi masing-masing, meskipun cukup jauh.

Setelah menghabiskan 2 jam di perjalanan, akhirnya Seungwoo sampai di apartemennya. Ia tahu bahwa Wooseok masih ditempatnya karena masih bisa melihat sandal yang Wooseok pakai sejak jum'at malam masih ada di rak sepatu. Seungwoo mencari sosok laki-laki kecil itu, tapi tidak ditemukan. Ia pun berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dan bisa mendengar ada suara pancuran air dari dalam kamar mandinya. Kedua ujung bibir Seungwoo mengangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Seungwoo melepaskan jaketnya dan meninggalkannya di atas kasur dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kemar mandi. tidak dikunci, sesuai dugaan Seungwoo. Seungwoo masuk dan melihat Wooseok yang tidak berpakaian di bawah pancuran air. Wooseok masih tidak menyadari, tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan wajahnya mengarah ke arah pancuran air dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan jatuhnya air.

“AHHHH” Wooseok kaget ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia tidak perlu melihat siapa orang tersebut, karena ia tahu betul pemilik kedua tangan yang sedang memeluk pinggang dia sekarang.

“you're back” ucap Wooseok dan menyenderkan tubuhkan pada dada Seungwoo.

“Hmmmm “

Cha...Cha...Chaa...

Air pancuran mengenai ubin dan terus membuat suara seperti ketukan. Jika dinding bisa mendengar, ia bisa mendengar suara bibir sedang mengisap kulit, bersamaan dengan suara kecapan saliva yang saling tertukar. Kedua bibir saling mengunyah bibir masing-masing dan menciumnya. Tidak ada yang menyerah, tidak ada yang menyerah dalam pertukaran saliva, kedua lidah mereka sudah sangat basah, kedua tangan tidak berhenti saling menyentuh, punggung mereka seakan haus akan sentuhan dari tangan masing-masing lawan mainnya.

“Ahh...” Tangan Seungwoo menyentuh dada Wooseok dan meremas area nipple Wooseok. Sehingga Wooseok sedikit terkesiap dan mengeluarkan hembusan napasnya. Seungwoo memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Wooseok, dan menjilat leher yang berwarna putih tersebut, yang menurut Seungwoo rasanya sungguh enak. Perlahan pergerakkan bibir Seungwoo menuju tempat tangan Seungwoo bermain. Lidahnya menggoda dan mencium area nipple sebelah kanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menyentuh bagian kiri Wooseok.

“kamu dulu geli banget disini” Bisik Seungwoo, tangannya kembali meremas sedikit ujung nipple Wooseok, memutarnya secara lembut dan memijat. Seungwoo bisa merasakan getaran yang dihasilkan oleh orang yang berada di depannya ini. Wooseok sendiri hanya sanggup mengeluarkan suara rendah, saat kedua tangan tersebut masih meremas, menekan dan memijat, lalu menggosok secara kasar, membuat area tersebut lebih keras.

“Seungwoo, please take it easy...ahhhhhh” saat itu bibir Seungwoo kembali memanjakan area nipple wooseok, Seungwoo merendahkan kepalanya dan mengisap kedua ujung secara bergantian. Lidah seungwoo membungkus area pink dan memberikan sentuhan halus secara bergantian. Seungwoo tidak bisa berhenti karena dia paham apa yang diinginkan oleh keduanya.

I want more..tasty...delicious...i want to taste it again...I want to eat his whole body

Melihat Wooseok yang menutup kedua matanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, full of desire, membuat Seungwoo cukup yakin bahwa Wooseok yang seperti ini adalah Wooseok yang dapat membawanya ke surga dunia. I want him...

“I'm so happy to see you feel good”

“I'm..ahhh” Wooseok hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya. tubuhnya gemetar. Tubuhnya seperti kena setrum setiap Seungwoo memberikan sentuhan di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Wooseok mengepal tangannya, saat bibir Seungwoo semakin turun ke bawah dan kedua tanganya masih bermain di area pink miliknya. Tubuh wooseok sudah sangat lemas dan dia hanya bisa bersandar dengan dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Seungwoo sudah memanjangkan lidahnya, sehingga ia bisa menjilat bagian itu dari paling bawah hingga ke atas, bagian paling juicy, dan kembali ke bawah lagi, dengan hisapan yang lembut dan berirama. Wooseok hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sesekali dan menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Wooseok berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan mencoba menyembunyikan suara yang sesekali keluar itu ke pancuran air yang masih mengenai tubuhnya. Berharap suara air tersebut menutup suaranya yang rendah dan bergemetar.

“Ah” Wooseok tidak dapat menahan suaranya saat Seungwoo memberikan hisapan pertamanya.

“Ahhh...” Wooseok kembali mengeluarkan suara yang lebih panjang, saat seungwoo memberikan hisapan kedua, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang pertama.

“Ah..Seung...Sh..” Untuk ketiga kalinya. Wooseok kembali menutup mata dan mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Seungwoo masih menghisap area tersebut sambil sesekali melihat ke atas dan melihat perubahan ekspresi wooseok, suaranya, dan rasanya. He knows that his man is satisfied.

“Seungwoo...I will...” Belum selesai Wooseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seungwoo melepas hisapannya dan kembali berdiri sejajar dengan Wooseok. Seungwoo wanted to kiss Wooseok's lips.

“Ah..you kiss me” ucap Wooseok. matanya hanya sanggup terbuka setengah, wooseok sudah diujung kenikmatannya. Wooseok ingin segera mencapai kenikmatannya.

“turn your body and hold the wall” Wooseok segera membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap tembok. Tubuh Wooseok sedikit ditarik ke belakang dan dibungkukkan oleh Seungwoo. Wooseok tidak ingin bertanya kepada Seungwoo apa yang ingin dia lakukan, karena ia tidak mau seungwoo mendengar suaranya yang bergetar dan serak. Seungwoo yang berada di belakangnya kini berlutut dan menghadap bokongnya.

“I will eat you” Selesai mengucapkan itu, kedua tangan seungwoo memegang bokong wooseok yang ada didepannya, ia menjilat celah kecil diatara kedua bokongnya tersebut. Lidah Seungwoo bergerak dengan hati-hati dan lembut di celah tersebut.

“Ah..Seungwoo..Ahh please hhh donth...lickhh hhh” Wooseok mengeratkan pegangannya pada dinding didepannya, ia hampir jatuh saat Seungwoo memberikan sensasi di celah tersebut. Suara air sudah tidak menahan atau menyembunyikan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Wooseok.

Wooseok menahan napasnya, saat ia bisa merasakan ujung jari Seungwoo menyentuh area tersebut. Jari-jari Seungwoo membuka lebih lebar celah tersebut, sehingga lidah Seungwoo bisa menjilat lubang yang ada disana.

“Ah..Seunghhhh...No.....Seungggg,,,Hnngggg” Kali ini tubuh Wooseok mengejang saat lidah Seungwoo dengan sangat bebas menyentuh area tersebut, Wooseok bisa merasakannya. Wooseok menahan suaranya dengan mengigit lengannya saat lidah Seungwoo berhasil masuk ke area dalam lubang tersebut. Wooseok could feel his legs slightly shaking.

Wooseok melepas gigitannya dan sedikit berteriak saat ujung jari Seungwoo mulai menjajaki lubangnya.

“Ah..hhh...Seungwooooo..pleaseeeE” perlahan satu jari Seungwoo masuk ke lubang sampai bagian terdalam yg bisa dicapai olehnya. Wooseok kembali menutup matanya saat merasakan pergerakan jari seungwoo yang secara berirama keluar-masuk, hingga jari yang masuk sudah berjumlah tiga.

“Seung..I..come..soon.. pleaseee”

“Pleaseeee”

Gerakan tiga jari Seungwoo tidak berhenti sampai Wooseok mencapai titik nikmatnya.

“It's just my fingers wooseok..”

Wooseok tidak sanggup memberikan respon ke Seungwoo setelah pelepasannya. Ia tahu ini belum selesai. Ia tahu ia akan merasakan nikmatnya lagi.

Keduanya sudah kembali berdiri sejajar, Seungwoo mencium bibir Wooseok . Keduanya kembali saling mengigit bibir dan bertukar saliva.

“can I do it now?” tanya Seungwoo disela ciuman mereka. Wooseok hanya memberikan anggukan, menyetujui apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Seungwoo.

Tubuh Wooseok kembali menghadap tembok dan berlutut seperti sebelumnya. Wooseok kembali menutup matanya saat ia merasakan ada objek besar berusaha memasuki lubangnya.

Seungwoo tahu kalau Wooseok sedikit kesulitan bernapas sehingga ia bergerak masuk secara perlahan, tidak terburu-buru. sedikit lagi, pikir Seungwoo.

“AHHHH” Wooseok tidak dapat menahan suaranya dan menatap ke arah atasnya, saat ia bisa merasakan milik Seungwoo sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Seungwoo bergerak perlahan dan pendek untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Wooseok.

“do it again..please....seunghhhh” Wooseok mengerang dan menginginkannya. Seungwoo menambah kecepatannya. Suara pancuran air seharusnya bisa meredam suara gesekan tubuh dan rintihan mereka, kini tidak semenjak Seungwoo menambah kecepatan gerakan tubuhnya. Wooseok tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi, setiap Seungwoo berhasil masuk dan menyentuh titiknya, Wooseok tidak segan untuk mengeluarkan rintihannya.

Seungwoo membalik tubuh Wooseok dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia mengangkat kaki dan menopang tubuh Wooseok agar tidak terjatuh. Seungwoo bisa melihat jelas mata Wooseok yang dipenuhi air mata, namun bukan air mata kesedihan, bibirnya yang terbuka setengah, suara yang dikeluarkan dari bibir tersebut. Seungwoo memeluk tubuh Wooseok, mempercepat gerakannya, menuju final hit.

“Seung..Hurry up..please..soon”

“Wait...one more time...one more”

“Ahhhhh....”

“Ahhhhhh...”

They meet their final hit together.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Monday morning...

Pagi dimana kamu sendiri ingin menikmati waktu di atas kasur dan memejamkan waktu lebih lama. Pagi dimana kamu sadar bahwa kamu sadar ada banyak hal yang akan kamu lakukan di hari atau bahkan seminggu ini. Pagi dimana kamu tidak akan sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan akhir pekan dan membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuatmu cukup tersenyum.

Wooseok beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menatap cermin yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Wooseok berpikir sejenak dan mengingat kegiatan yang ia dan Seungwoo lakukan di 2 minggu yang lalu. Keduanya menghabiskan pekan di tempat Wooseok, dan mereka melakukan di depan cermin itu. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Wooseok karena dia bisa mengingat semua yang dilakukan mereka berdua disitu. Kini bukan Wooseok pagi ini yang ia lihat di cermin tersebut, melainkan refleksi dirinya dan Seungwoo menyatu.

Gila.

Bisa gila pikirnya. Wooseok segera membuang pikiran-pikiran kotornya dan ia berdiri, menuju kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan aktifitasnya hari ini.

///

Wooseok sudah berada di depan lift dengan segelas es kopi hitam di tangan kanan dan tas jinjing di tangan kirinya. Wooseok tersenyum saat bertemu dengan rekan kerja lainnya yang sudah berada di dalam lift. Bisa dikatakan mood Wooseok cukup baik pagi ini.

“Pagi...” sapa Wooseok kepada teman-teman satu timnya yang sudah datang.

“Byungchan, belum datang?” tanya Wooseok saat ia melihat meja Byungchan masih kosong. Biasanya Byungchan datang lebih awal darinya.

“Kak Byungchan hari ini ke venue kak. Bukannya kamu sendiri yang minta Kak Byungchan untuk cek venue hari ini dan cek persiapan di sana” jawab Subin, mahasiswa semester 7 yang sedang di kantornya. Benar juga. Ia lupa jum'at siang kemarin, setelah rapat tim, ia meminta Byungchan untuk cek venue dan cek persiapan menjelang edu expo yang akan dilaksanakkan kurang dari sebulan.  
“Oiya, tadi kak Seungyoun menyampaikan kalau hari ini tidak ada rapat pagi karena Pak Dongwook ada perjalanan bisnis” sambungnya.

“Oke Subin. Terima kasih ya infonya” Wooseok segera menuju ruangannya. Tidak ada rapat pagi berarti tidak akan bertemu Seungwoo pagi ini. Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk mengusir laki-laki itu dari kepalanya.

'Youn, nanti makan siang bareng ya. Byungchan gak di kantor ni' pesan Wooseok kepada sahabatnya melalui aplikasi chat.

'ok useook' balas Seungyoun cepat.

///

Wooseok sudah berjanji akan bertemu Seungyoun di kantin pukul 12.00 dan sekarang sudah pukul 12.13. Dia sudah telat 13 menit lebih dan cukup sulit untuk mencari laki-laki itu karena situasi kantin sudah penuh dengan rekan kantor lainnya. Wooseok sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi temannya sambil matanya mencari jejak-jejak laki-laki itu. Ah tapi Wooseok sama sekali tidak tahu Seungyoun memakai baju warna apa, sehingga itu menyulitkan untuknya. Seungyoun juga tidak mengangkat panggilan Wooseok dan membuat Wooseok untuk berjalan mendekat area kantin dan mencari seungyoun.

“Seok!!!!” Wooseok mendengar namanya di panggil dari sisi kanan. Ia segera menengok ke sisi kanan dan dapat melihat Seungyoun yang sedang mengangkat tinggi tangannya. Posisi duduk Seungyoun cukup jauh dari posisinya sekarang, pantas aja tidak ketemu.

“Youn, jauh banget sih duduknya” Protes Wooseok yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di depan Seungyoun.

” Gak ada lagi, tadi jam 12 udah penuh. orang-orang pada lapar kaya kita” jelasnya. “Udah gue pesenin ni chicken curry nya” tambahnya dan mendorong piring berisi chicken katsu dengan kuah kari di atas nasi ke arah Wooseok.

“iya..iya. Makasih ya” Wooseok mengambil alat makan dan tersenyum melihat makanan yang sudah ada di depannya.

“Oy Pak Bos, masih cari tempat duduk? duduk sini ajah sama gue dan Wooseok” Ajak Seungyoun tiba-tiba kepada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Wooseok baru saja mau menyuap satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya. ketika dia sadar orang yang di belakangnya itu siapa.

“Serius? Gak usah deh. Gue ajak temen satu soalnya” balas orang itu. Orang yang Wooseok hapal banget suaranya. Suara yang selalu mengisi akhir pekan Wooseok. Wooseok sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap punggungnya sekarang.

“Ya serius lah. Join kita aja woo, Wooseok juga gak akan keberatan” Selesai Seungyoun mengucapkan itu, Wooseok melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Seungyoun dan mempertanyakan maksud Seungyoun.

“maksud lo apa?ngapain sih” tanya Wooseok tidak bersuara kepada Seungyoung. Seungyoun paham betul pertanyaan temannya itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. dan kembali meyakinkan Seungwoo untuk duduk bersama mereka.

“Oke” Seungwoo pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Seungyoun.

Wooseok bisa merasakan ada sepasang mata yang melirik ke arahnya cepat sebelum akhirnya Seungyoun melakukan perbincangan dengan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang juga bos dia sendiri. Wooseok beneran heran kenapa Seungyoun dekat banget sama Seungwoo sekarang.

“Siapa sih temen lo? yang tadi pagi di ruangan lo ya?” Tanya Seungyoun.

“Iya. Dia juga open booth di expo kita. Terus dia tahu kalau gue pindah kerja di sini, dan kemarin Yuvin kan menawarkan program yang isi seminar dan workshop itu. Jadi dia tertarik, yasudah sekalian ketemu gue, makanya langsung kesini”

“oh gue gak liat mukanya. Terus mana sekarang temannya?”

Jujur Wooseok sebenarnya mendengarkan setiap perbincangan mereka, dia hanya pura-pura sibuk makan nasi curry nya. Dia sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya dia masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tapi baik Seungwoo dan Seungyoun sibuk dengan obrolan mereka.

“Lagi menunggu makanan. tapi sudah tahu gue di sini” jawab Seungwoo. “eh tapi harusnya ya Youn,kalau lo lihat mukanya, lo kenal sih sama teman gue ini.”

“heh? siapa? tadi gue sama sekali gak liat si yang di ruangan lo siapa”

Wooseok masih mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya saat seseorang memanggil nama Seungwoo, dan langkah kakinya semakin dekat ke meja mereka. Wooseok tidak menengok sama sekali ke arah itu, tapi dia sedikit yakin kalau dia mengenali suara dan langkah kakinya. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat, tangannya berhenti mengaduk-aduk makanan. Menunggu seseorang itu yang sudah sampai di sebelahnya, menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan cuma kursi itu yang kosong.

“Loh, Seungyoun?” Panggil orang itu, ketika berhasil duduk dan melihat ke samping Seungwoo adalah orang yang ternyata benar kata Seungwoo, bahwa orang ini dan Seungyoun saling kenal. Yang mungkin saja, Wooseok juga kenal.

“Jin...hyuk” Ada jeda 2 detik ketika Seungyoun memanggil nama itu. Jedanya dipakai Seungyoun untuk melihat ke Wooseok yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan berubah menjadi batu.

” eheheheh gila lu kerja di sini juga sama Seungwoo ehehehe “ orang disampingnya masih lanjut ngomongnya. Wooseok sudah tidak dengar, hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya ajah. Orang ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih bisa menyelipkan senda gurau di setiap perbincangan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Masih bisa hahaha hehehe padahal di sini ada orang yang lagi berubah jadi malin kundang, alias membatu.

“Wooseok sendiri apa kabar?” tanya orang itu, santai tapi kalo bagi wooseok ini membunuh.

Wooseok sadar betul bahwa tidak hanya Jinhyuk yang sedang menunggu jawaban Wooseok, Seungwoo dan Seungyoun juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke dirinya dan menanti jawabannya. Wooseok melihat sekilas ke arah Seungwoo, yang memberikan ekspresi sama sekali tidak bisa Wooseok baca, lalu melihat ke arah Jinhyuk.

“Baik kok, hyuk.” jawabnya dan memberikan senyum kepada sang penanya. “Jinhyuk sendiri apa kabar? sudah lama ya balik ke sini?” tanya Wooseok balik dan masih menatap Jinhyuk, begitu pula sebaliknya, dan dua orang di depan mereka juga memperhatikan mereka berdua.

“Baik. Iya sudah 2,5 tahun lah seok di sini. ” Jinhyuk adalah orang pertama yang menyerah untuk tidak lanjut menatap mata Wooseok. Pandangan dia alihkan ke piring yang berisi nasi dan gulai ayam. Wooseok sendiri masih menatap laki-laki itu, karena ada yang gantung dari ucapannya. “Kapan-kapan kita jalan yuk Seok. ngobrol-ngobrol” lanjut Jinhyuk, dan kembali menatap mata Wooseok. Mata teduh itu, mata yang dulu mengisi hari-hari Wooseok.

Wooseok hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu, reuni makan siang ini hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga saja. Tidak ada yang menyinggung masa kuliah, hanya membahas isu-isu atau hal-hal yang sedang trending. Wooseok hanya sesekali menjawab pertanyaan, yang semuanya berasal dari Seungyoun. Wooseok sesekali melihat ke arah Seungwoo, yang beberapa kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun, Wooseok masih belum bisa menebak pikiran Seungwoo saat ini. Mereka berdua sama sekali belum pernah membahas cinta-cinta lama mereka.

sepertinya ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Seungwoo akhir pekan ini. tunggu? tapi untuk apa? Ia dan Seungwoo tidak ada dalam posisi untuk membicarakan ini.

///

” SEOK, SUMPAH JELASIN. KOK BISA KEMARIN KETEMU JINHYUK?” esoknya Byungchan, masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menyerbu Wooseok dengan pertanyaan.

Wooseok yang baru saja sampai di ruangannya, memilih untuk menunda menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan hingga ia siap dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia perlukan hari ini.

“Seok ih.....kasih tahu dong” rujuknya dan sekarang sudah duduk tepat di depannya. “gue nyesel deh kemaren lama di venue. tahu gitu gue balik pas jam makan siang ya. asli seok gue penasaran banget sama yang namanya Jinhyuk-Jinhyuk itu, pasti awkward kan. terus Seungwoo gimana? anjir gimana ya kalo Jinhyuk tahu kalau mantanya sekarang....”

“Chan, can you stop?” Wooseok memotong omongan Byungchan yang daritadi tidak berhenti.

“No, I cannot stop before you explain what happened yesterday”

“ya sederhananya. Jinhyuk datang ke sini karena dia tahu Seungwoo kerja di sini dan perusahaan dia salah satu vendor. Terus gue lunch bareng sama Seungyoun, karena tempatnya penuh, Seungyoun ajak Seungwoo yang juga cari tempat. ternyata ada temennya juga, ya temannya jinhyuk. dah gitu aja”

“itu gak sederhana ya seok. terus lo iyain ajakan Jinhyuk?”

“Chan, jujur deh sebenarnya lo sudah tahu ceritanya dari Seungyoun kan? ngapain sih tanya gue lagi?”

“hehehe iya sih. Seungyoun semalam telepon gue. Tapi gue tetap butuh cerita dari pemeran utama dong hahaha”

Wooseok melempar pulpen ke arah Byungchan, dan Byungchan cuma mengaduh.

“Terus kapan ketemu sama Jinhyuk?”

” Sabtu ini kalau tidak ada kendala”

“Hah? sabtu bukannya jatah lo sama Seungwoo?”

Wooseok kembali melempar pulpen keduanya ke arah Byunchan, dan Byungchan kembali mengaduh.

“Aneh ga sih, lo abis berduaan sama Jinhyuk, terus lo lanjut sama Seungwoo.

Wooseok melempar lagi pulpen ketiga dan kali ini tepat kena bibir Byungchan.

“WOOSEOK SAKIT TAHUUUU”

Wooseok tidak yakin dengan akhir pekannya kali ini. Tapi dia akan mengikuti alur air yang akan membawanya.


End file.
